The Girl Who Played With Fire
by FeralByNature
Summary: When Sabretooth's long-since-dead sister arrives in town, Jean knows something is up. Anna has her past wrapped up tighter than Fort Knox, yet Jean begins to unravel the Creed's secrets. Anna's working for Trask, and when Dark Phoenix rises, its hunger is fierce. Jean is addicted to power, and the X-men will have to stop her - even if that means sacrificing their own. Jean/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**D/C: **I don't own X-men, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Toad, Harry, Graydon etc..) I do own any OC's that appear, this is not specific to any timeline.  
**A/N: **Before anyone starts flaming, she has telepathy/telekinesis/healing factor/cattitude for a reason which will all be explained in latter chapters when the Phoenix Force makes its presence known, so bear with me! She's only a Class 3 mutant, so compared to Emma/Jean/Xavier/Psylocke etc, she's a weakling. Let the war of the Creed's begin :)

**The Girl Who Played With Fire**

**Chapter 1**

_"Victor!" His father roared, throwing the door open. Victor stayed silent, crouching beneath the stairs as his father descended them. He closed his eyes, hands clasped as the twelve year old prayed. Please God, don't let him find me. Make him go away, Victor listened as the steps creaked._  
_"Thomas!" a woman's voice shrieked, "Get up here and fix this stove!"_  
_"You're in for it boy," Thomas growled, trudging back up the stairs._  
_Victor let out a sigh, heart pounding as the door shut and the lock clicked. He looked over at the corner, staring at the small girl curled up into a ball. "It's okay now, he's gone," Victor gestured, "start trying to move the stone again."_  
_Footsteps echoed from upstairs as Victor signalled her to move faster, glancing up at the door. He could still smell alcohol in the air, and stale cigar smoke. Anna could make things move with her mind, she'd been working stones out from the wall each night until the hole became big enough for Victor to fit through. Their parents believed Anna was holding vigil, praying for Victor's soul. The reality was far from the lie that Anna had weaved. Six years old and she could run faster than most of the neighbour's boys. Thomas coddled Anna, believing every word that came out of her mouth. His little angel could do no wrong, always perfect and always getting tucked in. Anna was like the Devil's showpony, evil lurking beneath that sweet exterior._  
_"Go!" Anna felt cold air brush against her face, unaware of the figure coming up behind her. He hit her over the head with a plank of wood, knocking her out cold before Victor scrambled out through the hole. He shivered, the cold autumn air biting at his skin as he started to run. Jimmy would be in bed, he'd hide there and then sneak back later. He headed straight for the Howlett mansion, winter was on its way. So too would his father, it wouldn't take long for him to come back downstairs. He'd find Anna unconscious, her head bloody. The anger had taken over, what he'd fought to control_ _since Anna had been born. He was the devil child, yet Anna had made a candle fall off the table with her mind. Thomas had put it to a strong wind, but it had been Anna. She'd grow fangs soon enough when she got to his age and the changes began. Already his eyesight was improving, his senses of smell, taste and hearing had become better as well. Whenever he'd heard his father's heartbeats become slow, he'd sneak out to Jimmy's house and they'd sit up talking most of the night until sunrise when Victor would sneak home. Anna would always be curled up under a blanket with their dog at the end of the bed, Doh ready to attack an intruder at a moments notice. Anna hadn't been able to pronounce 'dog', and Thomas had seen it as funny._

_"You're in for it -" Thomas raised the candle, Anna laying on her side and a hole in the wall. No...He picked her up, carrying her upstairs. Thomas' wife screamed as he grabbed his rifle and made sure it was loaded._  
_"Make sure she wakes, the boy is on the loose," Thomas ordered, "Lock the door, Sarah."_  
_Anna twisted in Sarah's arms, groaning as she came to._  
_"Anna, it's okay," her mother murmured._  
_Anna shook her head, "Papa's gonna hurt Victor," she croaked._  
_"He hurt you," Sarah stroked her hair, "He's the devils child."_  
_"No," Anna squirmed. She broke free, Doh barked as he sat up, tail thumping. Anna pushed the door open, wind whipping her hair as she grabbed ahold of Doh's collar. The wolf-dog padded uphill towards the mansion, letting out a howl as a gunshot echoed._  
_"Papa!"_  
_"Anna, what are you doing outside?" one of the men called out. She ignored the cold ground beneath her feet, the man grabbing her and lifting her. "Anna, go back inside."_  
_"Papa," she screamed at the top of her lungs like a soprano in training._  
_"They're running, get the dogs!" a man shouted, "John and Thomas are dead."_  
_A scream from the Creed house. Sarah. Anna wriggled, bauling her eyes out as she kicked and struggled._  
_"Anna, take Doh and go home, hide in the basement with your Ma."_  
_"I want Papa!"_

She shuddered, rolling onto her side as she felt his arms wrap around her. One night stands had become a regular part of her life, but each stand gave her more information. A mutant named Sabretooth was on the run. A bounty had been placed on his head - nearly a quarter of a million dollars - care of the MRD. She'd tracked down every lead possible, finally ending up in New York City. The good thing about being on the government payroll? Sentinels recognised her as human. You couldn't exactly have a mutant bounty hunter running around getting stopped every few blocks by sentinels, not when you were hunting down the X-men and the Brotherhood. The MRD had told her to lay low, giving her a list of bars that Wolverine and Sabretooth frequented. If she delivered the redhead, they'd put her next to the President and make a press conference out of it. Sure it was just ego stroking, but there was something ironic about people who hated mutants shaking hands with a mutant. She'd been hiding her powers for years, exposure of her healing factor was unavoidable if she got injured, but the telepathy and telekinesis?  
Those were kept under wraps, the head honcho at the MRD knew and the scientists, but not the rest of the 21st century Ku Klux Klan. Her powers had come in early, the scientists had put it down to emotional trauma and lack of pollutants. The fact she was far older than most of the mutants on the planet had turned them into ass-kissers. She'd obliged, letting them run tests, seeing how far her telepathy reached; how far she could throw things with her telekinesis. How long it took her to heal from a shotgun wound or being stabbed in the heart. Her healing factor was 'faster' than Wolverine or Sabretooth's, but that was yet to be seen. All she wanted to do was meet this mysterious Wolverine, the man with the adamantium skeleton who couldn't be killed and the beast they called Sabretooth.  
"Mara?" the man groaned as she walked into the bathroom, "Leaving already?"  
"My boss called," she shrugged. "Just got a tipoff about a fugitive."  
Okay, her subconscious had detected him while she'd slept. A mutant was downstairs in the bar, she smiled. Anna dressed quickly, yanking her low hanging jeans back on and brushing her hair into place. She fixed her tank top, brushing her teeth at the same time. Mara North was her alias, the only alias she'd used for the past decade or two. She had various passports, her motorbike and car license, her racing license and her PI license. She had no need of guns, her fists were good enough, though the shotgun hidden in her car was helpful when dealing with a mutant with a healing factor. Anna took the stairs, walking down to the bar. Cigar smoke filled the air, the stale scent of blood from an old fist fight and ... Mm, a hint of maple.  
"Coffee, thanks Jimmy," she smiled at the bartender and slumped next to the short dark-haired man. He was maybe 5'3, but the look in his eyes said height didn't matter in a fight.  
"Mornin' Ms North," the bartender smiled, sliding the mug across the counter, "Early wake up call, huh?"  
"Mutants," she shrugged, "Always shit-stirring the pot. If it's not the rich ones from the mansion, it's the sewer rats," she sighed.  
The man next to her turned, giving her a death stare. "You got a problem with mutants, lady?" the man said.  
"No problem," Anna said, "We got a problem, Jimmy?" she looked at the bartender.  
"No problem here," he shrugged. "Mara, Logan; Logan, Mara. Mara works for a small newspaper that reports mutant activity," the bartender smiled, "Lets people know where the trouble spots are."  
"Everywhere's a trouble spot now," Logan shrugged as she shook his hand. "Firm handshake," he chuckled, glancing at the door. "Jimmy, you got insurance?" Logan said as the door handle rattled.

"Oh not again," the bartender groaned.  
"Coffee," he growled as he walked in. Blonde hair down to his shoulders, a hint of fangs when he spoke and a look in his eyes that said: Don't fuck with me.  
"Mara, Victor," Jimmy said as he quickly poured the coffee, hands trembling as he pushed the beerstein towards Victor.  
"No trouble boys, okay?" Jimmy held his hands up, "We've got a nice decor here, so whatever it is, just take it outside."  
Victor grunted, the seat creaked beneath his weight as Sabretooth sat. Mara yawned, finishing her coffee and sliding the cup back across the bar.  
"Nice meeting you, gentlemen," Anna smiled, walking towards the door just as Victor's hand caught her wrist.  
"So darlin', you the one who's been asking around for information about Wolverine and Sabretooth?"  
"And if I am?" Anna looked him in the eyes, meeting his gaze. He was at least a foot taller than his friend, and the darkness in his eyes promised violence.  
"You found 'em," Victor growled, wrapping his hand around his neck.  
"No kidding, really?" Anna chuckled, "Mara North, reporter for the Mutant Herald," she held out her hand.  
"Lying," Victor growled.  
"Are you sure about that?" Anna said gently, easing his curved nails away from her neck, "God's children always tell the truth."  
Victor sniffed, staring at her as he tightened his grip. "Who are you?" he snarled, slamming her against the bar.  
"Creed, back off," Logan said, "She's telling the truth."  
Her fringe had dislodged, covering her left eye. Anna barely flinched when her back struck the bar, pain spiking up her spine. "You mind?" she snapped, "I have to get to work, my boss will wring my neck if I'm late," Anna smiled.  
James, she glanced at Logan. He'd grown up, and he was handsome. Dark hair, dark eyes - that 3 o'clock shadow.  
"You come here often?" Logan said, forcing himself between Sabretooth and the woman. "Sorry about Creed, he's a little sensitive about his appearance," Logan winked.  
Anna winked back, easing herself away from Victor as she turned and ducked out the door.  
"I told you, she's lying," Victor growled at Logan. "Her name isn't Mara," he said, looking at the door, " and she's a mutant."  
"Point out the obvious much?" Logan muttered, "You ever seen her before?"  
"Maybe," Victor growled.

Anna walked towards the Harley parked outside, flicking her finger slightly. The hog roared to life as Anna climbed on, a smirk on her face. She glanced over her shoulder, giving a mock salute as Logan came charging towards her.  
"That's my bike!" he yelled, claws beginning to slide out.  
"She's a -" Victor stepped out of the way, watching as Wolverine was thrown backwards into a car, "telekinetic," he finished.  
"Who is she, Creed?" Logan growled as he righted himself.  
"Her name is Anna," Victor extended his hand, "She's over two hundred years old ... and she's my sister."  
"You have a -"  
"I thought she was dead, which means she has a healing factor."  
"And my bike," Wolverine growled. "So, where has she been for two hundred years?"  
"And who is she working for?" Victor frowned.  
The two men looked at each other.  
"You're dead tomorrow, bub," Logan muttered.  
"Good luck, Princess," Victor chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

**D/C: **I don't own X-men, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Toad, Harry, Graydon etc..) I do own any OC's that appear, this is not specific to any timeline.

**The Girl Who Played With Fire**

**Chapter 2**

"Jean?" Scott hesitated, standing behind his wife. She clutched the helmet, eyes shut as the lights shimmered. Two faces appeared ... Wolverine and Sabretooth at the bar down the road, and ... A woman. The face was blurred, as if something was interfering - but what could interfere with Cerebro?  
"Someone has built a ma -" Jean ripped the helmet off, shuddering. "There's a new mutant in town, either a powerful telepath has been in her head or someone taught her to create a maze in her head and fill it with ..." Jean gagged, forcing herself not to puke. "The things in her head are like trying to get into Creed's, torture and death."  
"Are you sure she's a mutant?"  
Jean chuckled, a smile tugging at her lips. Oh she was sure, no doubt about that. Jean closed her eyes and slid the helmet back on, scanning the city for the black-haired woman. She was moving fast, taking the back streets. Definitely heading somewhere, but there were no thoughts loud enough to escape the maze. Only her emotions were strong enough to escape: hatred, and desire.  
Footsteps thudded as Wolverine stormed into Cerebro, cigar hanging from his mouth and jacket half-zipped.  
"Hey, Cyke, gimme your keys!"  
"Why do you need my keys?" Scott looked at Logan, fishing his car keys out of his pocket.  
"Because a pretty lady stole his bike," Jean chuckled, "And he wants to catch the pretty lady as much as she wants to catch him."  
"Aw come on, Jeannie!" Logan groaned, "She's possibly Creed's sister."  
"Going off what I could see in her head, she's definitely Creed's sister. She's going to a warehouse in the Bronx, but be careful."  
"Me, careful?" Logan chuckled.  
"She's working with the MRD, Logan," Jean went quiet, "I don't know what her powers are, but I guarantee she won't let you take her without a fight."  
"Who said anything about taking her? We're just gonna have ourselves a friendly chat, mutant to mutant," Wolverine smirked as Scott tossed him the keys, Logan's right middle claw extended with a snikt, the keys catching on his claw.

She pulled into the warehouse, a smirk on her face as Anna dismounted the bike. She'd felt someone poking around in the maze, a telepath - a powerful one. It hadn't been easy building the maze, years of practise and reading about memory palaces had given her the idea to build her own mental defences as a maze. Placing booby traps, false walls - and a detection system. If someone started poking around in her head, she became deaf. If they continued poking around, eventually all her senses would shut down, allowing her to focus all her energy on defending her mind. Anna cringed, synapses firing again as her hearing returned. Men milled around, neutraliser collars at hand ready to take down whoever came through the door after her.  
"Wolverine's on his way," Anna announced, "and he's pissed," she chuckled.  
"You can take him down?" Trask raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes, do you want him or not?"  
"And Sabretooth?"  
"He doesn't fall for traps so easily, he's like a feral animal, you have to coax him. You can't force him out."  
"But you can get him, yes?"  
"I deliver him to you, I get to rip his mind apart, that was the deal."  
"Of course, Miss North. If you don't mind me asking, why are you working for the MRD?"  
Anna smiled, sitting on the crate. It was taking all her concentration to maintain a hold on their minds, she could manipulate three minds at the same time with ease - but twenty? She would be exhausted by the end of the day, especially if she had to -  
Anna hopped off the crate, moving into position as she let go of their minds and continued the conversation. A hint of blood sat inside her left nostril, a warning sign that even after two hundred fucking years, she was still weak. After all the training, her strength had only doubled. Sure, she could lift a two tonne car but that was nothing compared to the telepath she'd just touched minds with. The fact they had to be miles away meant nothing, the mutant had to be one of the most powerful on the planet.

Anna turned, watching the front door. She could smell him, the thrill of the chase stirring up predatory instincts she'd long since buried. Anna crouched, the bitter taste of adrenaline in her mouth as her pupils contracted into slits. The MRD didn't know about that trick. Anna glanced up at the roof, heart pounding in her ears. Glass shattered, gunfire behind her as Anna turned.  
Oh hell.  
"Hi," she watched as Trask bolted, the MRD goons spreading out.  
"Took you long enough," Anna smirked. "So, Wolverine," she cooed. "You're the Howlett bastard," she chuckled.  
"You know who I am?" Logan raised an eyebrow, claws sliding out. He watched her walk towards him, "What, no claws?" he chuckled, "Sabretooth gets claws, I get claws," he taunted. "No claws for poor little Annie."  
"I don't need claws to take you down," Anna growled, flashing fangs. "You killed my father, sure he deserved it, but he was my father regardless."  
"He who fails to avenge his father is unworthy of the name of man," Logan said, "I know the story. That the only reason you came to New York?"  
"That and I want to know who was poking around in my head."  
"That'd be Jeannie," Logan grinned, "You go up against her, she'll rip your mind apart."  
"She'll be too busy fixing yours," Anna closed her eyes and took a step towards Logan. She hit him with a psychic blast, a barrage of images to distract him.  
"Doesn't work on me, kiddo," Logan said condescendingly, "Maybe you should go back to school," he whispered in her ear as he plunged his claws into her chest. "Don't think I'll go easy on you just cause you're a girl," Logan stabbed his claws straight through her stomach, twisting hard. "There you go," he watched her wheeze. "Pass out, go on," he sighed. She stared at him, eyes watering. Anna groaned, slumping forward as he caught her. She closed her eyes, lungs burning for oxygen. The target had been made clear, now she had access. All that remained was to get close to the target and finish the job.  
"Come on, Twinkletoes," Logan chuckled.

"Jean, are you okay?" Scott touched her shoulder, the helmet on the desk. "Jean?"  
"She's coming here, Logan has her, but -"  
"But what?"  
"He isn't her target, he's just the tool. Her real target is ..." Jean trailed off, she could feel the fire burning within her; her anger fanning the flames, stirring the Phoenix Force. Anna's real target was Jean, but not to kill her ... Why would she go to those lengths if all she wanted was lessons? Asking around, luring Sabretooth and Wolverine out into the open; handing mutants to the MRD to be used as lab rats. It hadn't been easy, realising how the maze had been constructed, but once she'd figured it out ... Jean had been inside Anna's head when Logan had stabbed her. The pain had been immense, yet Anna hadn't made a sound. Although with all her senses shut down, screaming was slightly redundant. Jean was still in her head, the bike getting closer and the connection stronger. Someone had paid Anna, though she didn't know who nor did she care. A job was a job, and Jean understood that. Xavier's job had been to prepare them and he'd failed on many fronts, but in the end when the future looked bleaker than the present, exactly how prepared could you be?  
Jean blinked, staring at a small dark-haired girl. Jean's body was still in Cerebro, but her mind - that was still inside Anna's. The girl held out her hand and Jean took it, following her down a cobblestone path. The air was cold, Jean could hear yelling in the distance. Dogs barked, chasing something. She followed the girl towards the large mansion, pushing open the door.  
"Papa!" the girl screamed.  
"What do you want?" Jean spoke, the mansion disappearing around her. "I know you're a telepath, and a telekinetic. Stealing Logan's bike was a nice touch, so what do you really want? I know it's not lessons or vengeance, you're maybe a class 3 mutant at best and that's all you'll ever be."  
The Phoenix reared its head, flames stirring as Jean tilted her head.  
"Well it can't be that because she ought to know better."

"I should be asking you the same question," Anna murmured in her ear, "Jeannie. Why are you in my head, and how?"  
Anna stood behind Jean, putting her hands on the woman's hips and digging her fingers in.  
"I can see why Logan likes you," Anna chuckled.  
"If you play with fire, don't cry when you get burned," Jean's eyes turned amber as flames manifested around her. She turned to face Anna, putting her finger to the woman's lips. "If you breathe a word of this conversation, pretty girl, I'll turn you into a vegetable, so you'd better keep your mouth closed."  
Anna stared at the red and gold clothing, what the hell was up with her clothes? Fire that didn't burn her ... And power.  
Power that made itself known. Power that could be taken.  
"Nod if you understand me," Jean murmured.  
Anna nodded.  
"Good, now play nice with Wolverine. You tell him you work for the MRD, that you're oh so very sorry and Jeannie might not turn your brain to mush," Dark Phoenix whispered as her lips grazed Anna's cheek. Every desire, every thought; Anna's mind was like an open book to her. Jean chuckled, closing her eyes as she disappeared in a flash of flame. The warning had been delivered, as to whether the feline heeded her advice was another thing entirely. Cats ate birds all the time, but this bird had eaten planets for her entrée.  
"Jean?" Scott touched her shoulder, "What happened?"  
"I gave her some advice that might just save her life one day," Jean said. "And ... Logan is bringing her here."  
"Here - Jean, please."  
"She's never learned to control her powers, Scott. A mutant with that much potential? Better us than Magneto."  
Lie, the Phoenix whispered. But they don't need to know that. She will be devoured by flame, burned by her desire for revenge and we shall grow stronger.  
"So, she won't try and kill Wolverine."  
"Wolverine isn't a student, Scott, and he can handle himself."


	3. Chapter 3

**D/C: **I don't own X-men, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Toad, Harry, Graydon etc..) I do own any OC's that appear, this is not specific to any timeline.  
**A/N:** I realise its short but I wanted to post a chapter, sorry!

**The Girl Who Played With Fire**

**Chapter 3**

"So who do you work for?" Wolverine glanced over his shoulder as he pulled into the Institute, parking at the bottom of the long driveway. Sabretooth had a sister ... And Wolverine had thought one Creed was bad, two was worse. No claws, just creepy cat eyes and the same powers as Jean, but lacking Red's brains.  
"Wakey wakey, Tigger," Logan prodded her as he sighed and slung her over his shoulder, ignoring the sensation of her faceplanting his backside. "You don't talk much, do you?"  
"I can neither hear you nor see you. I swear to God if you break wind, Howlett, I will disembowel you."  
"How do you know my name?"  
"You were born in Canada to John and Elizabeth, your father died when you were about ten years old. Victor has never told you the connection has he?" Anna spoke as her hearing returned.  
"What connection?"  
"Do you wanna build a snowman, Jay?"  
"No, and my name is Logan," he lifted her up and straightened her out, setting her down on her feet. Logan met her gaze. She blinked, pupils contracting into slits.  
"I could never pronounce James when we lived in Canada, or dog. Whenever it snowed, we'd build snowmen and wage war. You never seemed to question how I could throw snowballs so fast."

"Wait, how old were you when your powers started?"  
"Four."  
"Bullshit," Logan snapped.  
"Ask Sabretooth," Anna snapped, "Who do you think freed him, allowing him to save your worthless ass," Anna growled, a hint of fang protruding over her lip, "They should've let the dogs kill you both."  
"I don't know what the hell you're talking about! My memories of the past two centuries are gone, they stop right around the 70's - prior to that, its black."  
Anna went silent, staring at him as if he were a complete stranger she'd just met. It - It wasn't possible, how did you lose two centuries worth of memories? Anna stepped forward, crushing her chest against Logan's as Anna touched her forehead and nose to his, staring into his eyes.  
"You really don't remember do you?"  
"No."  
The truth was there, his memory was gone.  
Anna slouched, holding her arms out in front of her as if being arrested. "Go on then, lock me up in one of your cages."  
"We don't lock mutants up in cages, that's the MRD's job," Logan retorted, "Now walk."  
"Do I get to meet whoever's been digging around inside my head?" Anna smirked, walking across the lawn as Logan prodded her in the back.  
"Are you younger or older than me?" Logan said, making sure she walked. He shut the door behind them, putting his hand on her shoulder and guiding her towards the elevator.  
"Five years younger," Anna muttered as she stepped inside the ele -  
The door slid shut rapidly. Anna lunged for it, pounding her fists against the metal.  
"Let me out!"  
Logan watched silently as she pounded the elevator door, he hadn't even pushed the button yet. Logan pushed the button, the elevator coming to life as it whirred. Rapidly descending, Logan grabbed hold of the rail as he felt the elevator shake violently.  
Screw it.

Logan's claws extended as he slid them straight through Anna's back. Great, she was terrified of elevators - or confined spaces.  
Logan lifted her, carrying her out of the elevator. He walked down the corridor, straight into the infirmary and laying her down on the table.  
Jean frowned, noticing the healing wound in her back.  
"Logan," Jean sighed.  
"She was about to crash the elevator," he groaned.  
"Crash the -"  
"She's claustrophobic," Logan put his weight into his hand as he held her down, watching her twitch before Anna's eyes opened and she jerked upwards, stopped by his hand.  
"Easy," Logan said, "Had to knock you out."  
Jean tilted her head, so this was Miss Feistypants. She was 5'8, pitch black hair and beautiful chartreuse eyes. It was slightly unnerving in one sense, having the eyes of a cat stare up at her from the face of a human. Anna blinked, eyes focusing on Wolverine. She stayed still on the table as the wounds to her back healed, eyes moving to Jean. The telepathic link was there, it just needed a...Anna shifted on the table, listening as footsteps echoed from outside the infirmary.  
_So you are the one who was in my head_, Anna tilted her back as she let her eyes wander over the redhead. _You're not that bad looking_, Anna laughed inwardly. A piece of her wanted to rip Wolverine apart, but she could wait. Wolverine was not the priority.  
What did you think I'd look like, a squirrel? Jean chuckled, leaning close to Anna.  
"Do you know where you are?" Jean spoke aloud.  
"Xavier Institute," Anna frowned. The fire was there, right behind those emerald eyes. Anna could feel a psychic weight pressing down on her chest as she glanced down at her stomach, Wolverine's hand was keeping her in place. "Get off me, James," she narrowed her eyes at him, nostrils flaring.  
"His name is -" Jean went to correct the young woman then paused, "We call him Logan. You've met him before?"  
"Two centuries ago," Anna said as Logan lifted his hand. She sat up, glancing down at the holes in her shirt. Great, she was going to have to order a new one.  
"This is kevlar, you know how expensive it is to get it weaved into a shirt?" she frowned at Logan.  
"Nothing stops adamantium," Wolverine smirked.  
Except for Magneto, Jean spoke into Anna's mind.  
"What's a Magneto?"  
"It's you all over again," Jean huffed, _You would think two hundred years would make someone a bit more intelligent_, the Phoenix stirred.  
"I am nothing like him," Anna growled as she slid off the table. "What do you want from me?"  
"Logan, wait outside," Jean looked at him, "Please."  
"You try anything, I cut your heart out," Logan glared at Anna.  
"You can try, Lobo," Anna chuckled, "But I heal twice as fast as you, jackass," Anna muttered. She watched him walk out, the door sliding shut behind him. Adamantium had cut through kevlar, why the hell hadn't the MRD said anything? Instinct told her it was a setup, but why would they? Anna groaned into her hands, slumping against the table as she listened to the redhead's footsteps.  
_What are you?_ Anna looked up at the woman, _you're a telepath but there's something else inside you.  
__Funny little girl,_ the Phoenix chuckled to Jean,_ she can sense me. She may be of some use._  
Anna took a step back, eyes fixed on Jean. She glanced behind her just as a chair shot across the room. _You're a telekinetic as well,_ she looked at Jean,_ you're like me.  
_Jean chuckled, shaking her head. _I am more than you know, more than Logan knows. We may have the same psychic abilities, but you do not host a cosmic entity ... though you will, if you follow instructions.  
_What the hell was a cosmic entity? The chair slid forward, knocking Anna onto it as it shot towards Jean taking Anna with it. The redhead leaned down, a dangerous look in her eyes and a smirk on her face. This was not good, Anna gulped. _What cosmic entity?  
It's called a phoenix.  
Birdy,_ Anna giggled mentally. _You have a bird inside you, this is ridiculous. Although we are communicating telepathically, I take it Wolverine doesn't know?  
__He doesn't need to know, none of them do. Do you understand? This is between_ you, Jean lined her face up with Anna's as she touched her nose to the young female's. _And I._ Jean's lips brushed against Anna's, her hand pressing against the skin above Anna's heart. She could feel it pound, heartrate increasing as Jean's hand slid down Anna's rib cage._ You understand, men are just tools to be used and tossed away, it's why you have no attachments to them, but women...You burn with desire, and a phoenix rises from ash after flames consume it. I will consume you, and then I will rise.  
Rise?  
I am Phoenix, I am Omega, the beginning and the end, and you are mine._

Oh crap.


	4. Chapter 4

**D/C: **I don't own X-men, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Toad, Harry, Graydon etc..) I do own any OC's that appear, this is not specific to any timeline.  
**A/N:** If you can't tell by Jean's comment in the fourth part, Anna is somewhat a parallel of Rose - and yes, it's intentional. Before anyone starts, Anna's abilities may seem over the top but that's why she's only a Class 3, plus it's not her powers that the story will follow but rather her body. I'm not going to jack the rating up to M, though if I do write smut scenes, I'll post them as deleted scenes under the M rating. I know there's a lot of dialogue, I'm trying to work on that. Hopefully the next chapter will be up next week once I start writing it this weekend.

**The Girl Who Played With Fire**

**Chapter 4**

_'Where there is desire_  
_ There is gonna be a flame_  
_ Where there is a flame_  
_ Someone's bound to get burned_  
_ But just because it burns_  
_ Doesn't mean you're gonna die'_

_- _'Try' by P!nk

* * *

Anna stared at Jean, using her own telekinesis to push the chair back until it met resistance. Anna felt the invisible force push against the chair, moving it back towards Jean. Great, she was playing musical chairs with a bird. A fucking powerful bird.  
Jean stood, stepping back from Anna. Her point had just been proven.  
Anna heard the door hiss as it opened, a man with red sunglasses walked in - pausing just inside the room.  
"Jean, you ready?" Scott looked at her, "Logan's waiting outside..."  
"Cyclops," Anna muttered.  
"And you are?" Scott raised an eyebrow, "New student?" he looked at Jean.  
"New problem," Jean sighed, "Anna, meet Scott. You're coming with us, now." Jean stared at her, the look on her face said don't argue.  
Anna got up, following the redhead out of the infirmary. She glanced at Scott, "What're the glasses for?"  
"So I don't hurt anyone," Scott said, glancing at her shirt, "Wolverine?"  
"Yep," Anna let out a sigh as she walked out into the corridor. "Hey, Toothpick," Wolverine chuckled as he saw Anna. "So, you staying here or you going to live with your brother?"  
"Why the hell would I live with him? You killed my father," Anna snapped, "but he caused it."  
"If I did," Logan retorted, "I'm sorry, it's in the past - move on."  
"Where are we -" Anna looked up as she followed Logan through a door, watching a sentinel step towards her. "That - That's a sentinel," she looked at Wolverine, "How the hell is there a sentinel in here?"  
Wolverine smirked, "21st century, remember?"  
She punched him in the shoulder, ignoring the pain that speared up her arm. "Do you?" Anna retorted, "At least I remember the past two."  
Logan punched her back, hearing her arm bone crack. "Not so fun without adamantium is it?"  
"Not so fun with it either if some douchebag can take you down, who the hell calls themselves Magneto?"  
"I don't know," Logan shrugged, "No one knows. Stupid names seem to run in the family."  
"Wolverine makes sense," she looked down at him, a grin on her face. "Short temper, brown fur and claws."

Wolverine chuckled, claws sliding out with a -  
He flew backwards, straight towards the sentinel. Logan flipped himself, chuckling as he stabbed his claws into the giant robot's leg. He carved out a chunk, climbing up the sentinel before throwing the boulder-size piece of metal at Anna. She dived forward, the metal tearing open her back. Anna chuckled, walking towards Logan.  
"He's going to kill her!" Scott looked at Jean.  
"Scott, relax," she squeezed his hand. "She has a healing factor," Jean said, "So does Logan. Just let them fight it out, they have to learn to accept each other."  
Anna closed her eyes, the piece of metal lifting before she hurled it at Wolverine.  
"Come on, at least give me a challenge," Anna chuckled, running towards Logan. "You're meant to be indestructible right? Bring it, Happy Feet!"  
Wolverine lunged, dropping from the sentinel as he charged for her. He slashed hard and fast, watching her step backwards before she dropped down, diving forward between his legs. Anna kicked him hard in the balls, stretching her hand towards the sentinel.  
Come on, she screamed mentally.  
"Shouldn't have done that, princess," Wolverine chuckled, turning to face Anna. She ducked, the sentinel's hand slamming into Logan and sending him flying backwards.  
"That hurt," Wolverine groaned. The skin on his forehead was gone, exposing the adamantium-coated skeleton beneath.  
"That is so cool," Anna grinned, staring at Wolverine as his healing factor kicked in. "Ooh," she cooed, seeing the metal, "shiny."  
Wolverine rolled his eyes, "You're like a kitten with a new playtoy."  
"Can I do it again?" Anna bounced on her feet, looking at Scott.  
"Move!" Logan shouted, watching the sentinel's remaining hand power up. The beam slammed into them both as Logan partially shielded Anna, groaning as pain radiated through his body. Anna jerked on the ground, groaning as he watched the large hole in her stomach begin to knit itself back together. "Sucks not having adamantium, doesn't it?"

"Don't suppose you know where I can get some?" Anna shuddered, "Where'd you get yours?"  
"Alkali Lake, and no, you don't want the operation, trust me."  
"Is that how you lost your memories?"  
"Probably," Logan groaned into the ground as the sentinel advanced towards them. "Get up, we need to move!"  
"Those things ... They're mutant killers, aren't they?" Anna staggered to her feet, limping towards Wolverine as she used her right hand to keep her stomach together while it healed.  
"Trask Industries builds 'em," Wolverine said, "We rip em apart," he held up his hand, claws out.  
Trask ... Impossible. He'd said he worked for the MRD as a geneticist, that he wanted to learn more about mutants in order to help them. And she'd believed him. She'd stopped ageing around her mid-twenties, Trask had wanted to know why. Fortunately he'd never taken any samples of her DNA or blood ... Or had he?  
"I - Trask, uh, Bolivar ... He said he worked for the MRD."  
Wolverine stopped, going dead quiet. "You met the bastard?"  
"He said he was a geneticist, that he was helping mutants."  
"I thought Sabretooth was stupid, but you? You're blind, where the hell have you been living for two centuries?" Logan noticed the look on her face. Christ, did she even know how to read? By the look of her, she'd been living in the woods for at least a century. Her temper was a lot shorter than his own, and she was stubborn. If there was a relation, which he doubted, it wasn't surprising that the three of them seemed to mirror each other. "Don't tell me, the woods?"

man. Anna looked up at the sentinel, watching it draw closer. A red beam slammed into its chest, sending it back a few feet as Scott stepped up beside Logan, Jean standing next to Anna.  
Jean slid her hand slowly down Anna's hand, squeezing it gently. _I'll teach you to read_, she smiled, _I get it, education of women wasn't a priority, especially among poorer families. _Jean tilted her head_, Logan's family were rich, weren't they? Your family were probably the groundskeepers or something_.  
_Stay out of my memories ... Please_. Anna's heartrate sped up at Jean's touch, the feel of those lips ... She slipped her hand out of Jean's, lips curling back into a snarl.  
"Go on, Bageerah," Logan chuckled, "Go find a ball of yarn or something to play with, leave the sentinels to the big kids."  
Anna growled, clenching her fist as she telekinetically lifted the sentinel's hand, hurling it at Logan. "What is your fucking problem, old man?" Anna yelled, "That I wasn't born rich and raised right like you, or that I got my powers when I was younger than you? Or maybe cause I survived with my memories intact and you can't handle someone knowing your past when all you got is black."  
"Storm, shut it down," Jean looked up at the control room. "Scott, get Logan and go for a ride."  
"Sorry Jeannie, it ain't happening this time," Anna and Logan spoke in synch, Anna having peeked a look into his mind for a split second.  
"My problem is you, you act without thinking, you just work for the bastards who are trying to kill us, you get money in your hand and you don't even question where it's coming from," Logan snarled, "and you go in peoples heads without permission. You abuse your powers and act like a brat because, boohoo, my big brother abandoned me," he mocked.  
Anna lunged, nails turning black as they grew an inch. Curved and sharp just like Sabretooth's, she slashed at his face, dodging Logan's claws as he went for her stomach.  
"So you do have claws," Logan chuckled.  
"All cats have claws, dickhead," Anna punched him square in the face, slamming her head into his nose before jackhammering her knee into his groin. "I came back to kill Victor," Anna snarled, "permanently."  
"Can't kill a mutant with a healing factor, bub, learned that a long time ago. You should've paid attention in class, never kick a Wolverine in the balls," he grabbed her by the hips and drove her into the floor, punching her repeatedly in the face. Her nose shattered, bones fracturing before he hauled her up.  
"The name is Logan, and I'm not your friend. Whatever connection we had in the past is exactly that, in the past. You come in here, you threaten me; you threaten my -"  
Scott's eyebeam slammed into Logan, sending him backwards a few feet.  
"Enough! Xavier's dead. He didn't die so you two can rip each other apart. You heal, you shake hands and go to your rooms. Anna, Jean will show you to yours. Welcome to the Xavier Institute."

So that was adamantium, Anna groaned internally as the bones in her face started to heal. The pain had been worth it just to see him fight, he was stronger than everyone claimed.  
Jean walked towards Anna, crouching over her. _Open your mind, let me in_, Jean squeezed her hand, _or I'll open it for you_.  
Anna could feel it there at the edge of her mind, the fire waiting to be let in. Anna convulsed, forcing herself to open the door. Her mind was mapped out like a cheap motel room, with one difference. The massive safe in the corner.  
Jean looked around, going straight for the safe. _Not the safe_, she heard Anna's thoughts, _please_. Jean spun the flywheel, easing the safe door open an inch before she slammed it shut. Jean shuddered, she'd thought Victor's mind was bad but what was in that safe ... The things she'd done were horrific. The things Trask had done to her were worse.  
Anna rolled onto her stomach, pushing herself up onto her elbows before she managed to stand.  
"You said those things...They kill mutants."  
She'd encountered sentinels before, but Trask had programmed them to recognise her as human - even when she was using her powers. She'd played crash test dummy and he'd promised her a better life. Unsurprisingly, that life had never been delivered.  
Jean was out of her mind, and thank God for that. Although the fire was still in there, burning away as a candle. The flame was alive ... and growing. Jean had said a cosmic entity, entity meant it was alive ... Oh God, Anna looked straight at Wolverine, his face was still healing.

"What if ... I showed you where they build them? Or at least store them. I know the whereabouts of one of the warehouses," Anna offered.  
"You betray us, I cut your head off," Logan threatened, "Jean, is she telling the truth?" he looked at the redhead.  
Jean watched Anna as the other female turned to look at her. It was all so clear. Take them to the warehouse, hit a button on a wall and bring the MRD down on them so fast they'd never see it coming.  
"Yes, she's telling the truth," Jean said. "Would you like me to show me to your room?"  
"Yes, thank you," Anna mumbled.  
"Well at least she has manners," Scott looked at Logan as Jean led Anna out of the Danger Room, "Victor's temper, but manners. So what do you think? Was Xavier right about bringing her on?"  
"You said he kept track of every telepath?" Logan raised an eyebrow.  
"She surfaced in Cerebro two years ago, the same time she appeared in the MRD's database. You saw her reaction in the elevator, she can't function in society."  
"She can fight, and she doesn't know when to back down. Me and Sabretooth adapted, she will too," Logan said as he kept walking, "Jean can help her."

_Burn for me_, the Phoenix whispered. Jean smiled to herself, the flame within Anna's mind would help to control her later when the Phoenix rose and the Institute would be reduced to ashes. The Red Queen would rule this pitiful planet, and she would be truly unstoppable. _Follow me_, Jean ordered. _I'll show you to your room_.


	5. Chapter 5

**D/C: **I don't own X-men, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Toad, Harry, Graydon etc..) I do own any OC's that appear, this is not specific to any timeline.  
**A/N:** Ok, this was a lot quicker than I thought it would be so enjoy. Flame away if you want, and no, just because the Phoenix is dicking around inside Anna's head, Anna won't become a host for the entity. Well, not in the way that you think. Check out my profile for deleted scenes from The Girl Who Played With Fire, including what happens in Anna's head ;)

**The Girl Who Played With Fire**

**Chapter 5**

Anna stared at the bed, doona tucked over the pillow, plain blue walls and an open window. Maybe it was just her but something about the room screamed 'home.' Or maybe it was the smell of old wood and petrichor, that earthy smell that reminded her of the forests back where her real home was. After Elizabeth had died a decade after the massacre, the mansion had been torched when persons of colour had been found to be living there. Anna hesitated, glancing between Jean and the room.  
"How much is the rent?"  
"You don't have to pay rent here," Jean said. "Don't kill anyone, be nice, and just follow the rules and you can stay. Logan's room is two doors down, if you have any problems."  
"Problems?"  
"I had nightmares too, the room used to shake. Trust me - When Logan arrived, he had the same issues," Jean smiled. Okay, maybe 'issues' was the wrong word. "He was aggressive, stubborn, fearful."  
"I'm not scared of him, I could take him down easy."  
"Any luggage?"  
"Back at the bar," Anna said, "I'll pick it up later."  
"Jean, you ready?" Ororo stood at the end of the corridor.  
"Any problems," Jean gestured to Logan's door, "I'm going shopping, I'll be back in two hours."  
Anna nodded, walking into the room as she sat on the bed. She tested her weight on it before stretching out, staring up at the ceiling. Anna gave the door a shove telekinetically and shut it, there was an external lock on the door ... but no internal lock.  
Anna frowned, so they could lock her in but she couldn't lock them out. Nice.  
She glanced at the other bed, great - she was sharing with someone. Anna rolled onto her side, right index nail growing as she scratched a cat's head into the bedpost. Boredom had kicked in, and with that came ideas. Anna groaned into her hands, Logan was just down the hall, though he'd probably want her to steer clear of him permanently.  
Anna flopped onto her back, watching the door swing back and forth.  
"Bobby, give me that -" Kitty shouted, running through the wall, past Anna and straight through the other wall. Anna sat up, watching a head emerge from the wall.  
"Hey, welcome to the Institute," Kitty gave a wave before she turned and ran after Bobby.  
"Pryde!" Logan yelled.  
Anna rolled her eyes, hearing his thumping footsteps. Like father, like son, Anna thought. She reached for the clock, the big hand was the hour ... No, the minute hand. She frowned, trying to count on her fingers. Five and two was -  
"You hungry?" Logan stood in the doorway.  
Anna glanced down at her stomach, "Yeah."  
"You know how to cook?"  
"I'm not that stupid," Anna muttered, standing and jumping off the bed.  
"I didn't - " Logan groaned, "Just walk."  
"Yes, Sir," she mock-saluted him and walked behind him. Anna kept quiet, the candle still burning. Was it ... Her? It? The Phoenix? Whatever it was called, it had been put in her head by Jean. The telepath with the penchant for kissing complete strangers ... and burning them. Anna let out a sigh, a smile tugging at her lips. Anna walked past a group of kids sitting on a couch watching TV, mentally closing the doors to her mind and chaining them shut. No prying open anyone's mind, no dredging up the past. Just food and empty bellies.  
"So, you're his sister." Logan got a beer out of the fridge, sitting on a stool. He glanced at the fridge, "Well?"  
"Well what?" Anna snorted, "This isn't the 19th century, you're a chauvinistic pig and you can cook your own food," she snapped, "and if you don't wipe that smug look of your face, I'll rip it off for you."  
Logan chuckled, leaning back into his chair. She had a spine at least, though no common sense. If she kept running at the mouth, she was going to get killed - again, and again. Logan reached into the fridge and grabbed a beer, tossing it to her. "You touch my stash without permission, I knock you out."  
Anna frowned, putting the beer back on the table. "I don't drink."  
"You'll start eventually."  
The drawer was ripped open by invisible hands, a knife went flying and buried itself to the hilt in the table. Anna frowned, Logan staring at the knife as he gripped the handle. His veins strained against his skin, muscles bulging as he pulled the knife from the table.  
"You do that shit around those kids, I knock you out. Final warning, understand? If you're pissed, go to Jean or Ro and ask them to run a simulation in the Danger Room, take your anger out on the sentinels. If you can't control your temper, learn fast or go live with your bastard brother."  
Anna laughed, shaking her head as she pulled out a piece of rib-eye from the fridge. "I am living with my bastard brother, or so my father claimed."  
"I meant Victor," Logan rolled his eyes.  
"Victor's legitimate, you're the one born out of wedlock," Anna retorted. Ugh, shut up Anna, what happened to not bringing up the past? The knocking in her head got louder. Anna grabbed the beer and tore the lid off, taking a swig. "Hey Logan, where'd Jean go?" Scott walked into the kitchen, "So you two made up?"  
"Can I at least kill him?" Anna gestured to Cyclops, "His voice is getting irritating."  
"Sorry, no healing factor, it'd be permanent," Logan chuckled. He glanced at the bottle in her hand, it was half empty already. What had she meant when she'd said Victor was the legitimate one? If Anna's father had been telling the truth ... Logan furrowed his brow. Impossible, no way in hell could he be related to that Woodstock reject.  
"Logan," Scott spoke louder, "Where'd Jean go?"  
"She went shopping with the coloured woman," Anna said. "She said they'd be gone two hours." Whatever an hour was.  
"So you met Storm?"  
"No," Anna flinched as the psychic doors cracked, the chains snapping. She sat at the table just as the walls in her mind came crashing down. Anna groaned, resting her head on the table. "Jay ... Please, take me to my brother."  
"Why'd she call you Jay?" Scott looked at Logan.  
"She couldn't pronounce James as a kid," Logan said defensively, some long since dead protective instinct seeming to kick in. That was true irony, they'd beaten the shit out of each other, she'd tried to kill him, yet in that stupid - pathetic - moment of weakness, he'd softened. "C'mon, I'll give you a ride to Victor's, but you make your own way back."  
"Why would you -"  
"I'm not the boy next door anymore, Anna, I grew up. Time you did too. I'll teach you to read and write, but the rest is up to you."  
Jean had said ... Screw it, the Phoenix could go shove itself where the sun didn't shine. He was still the boy next door, no matter what he said. James had always been kind, though maybe it was just cause she was younger ... and a girl.  
Now? She was a full grown woman, and his equal. Anna stood, shutting down her senses of sight and sound.  
"You're gonna have to lead me to the bike, I can't exactly see or hear at the moment. I shut my senses down. I can still smell your adrenal glands, so don't try anything funny," Anna growled a warning.  
Logan chuckled, walking towards her. "Come on, Bageerah," he smirked. "Scott, stick your finger near her mouth," Logan dared.  
"Logan, you're a two hundred year old man and you're daring me to stick my finger near the mouth of Sabretooth's sister."  
"She won't bite, and if she does, I'll break her jaw."

_Anna groaned, the candle burning brighter as her clothes started turning red and gold. Anna screamed, tearing at her clothes but nothing happened. Red tongues licked at the remnants of her walls, flames spreading as something forced its way in. Anna ran for the bed, the safe flying across the room with a flick of her fingers. She dove under the bed, hands shrinking as she took on the form of her five year old self._  
_The Lord is my shepherd, Anna closed her eyes as the safe creaked. No. Please no, not the safe. Anna shivered, thumps echoing from upstairs as the safe exploded._  
_"Just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die," a voice sung softly. Anna stuck her fingers in her ears, humming as something dragged her out from under the bed._  
_"You helped that monster escape, didn't you?"_  
_"He ain't a monster!" Anna growled, reverting to the form of her adult self. She turned, staring up at the form of her father - with burning gold eyes. "And you're not my papa!"_  
_The facade fell away, Jean - or what looked like her - stood there in a red and gold outfit. Anna stood, walking towards the woman. Chest heaving, adrenaline pumping, Anna clenched a fist as the bed went flying upwards. It crashed down behind _  
_"What do you want?" Anna screamed at the top of her lungs._  
_"You," the Dark Phoenix seized her, pulling her into a kiss as the flames consumed them. Anna's legs turned to jelly as her skin bubbled, searing heat attacking her arm._  
_"No!" Jean snarled, "Where is your body?"_  
_"With James ... He was going to take me to Victor."_  
_Anna let out a groan as the skin on her leg started to bubble. The Dark Phoenix frowned, pulling Anna close as she sent out a shockwave of telekinetic energy. Flames wrapped around them as if a shield, Jean's lips pressing forcefully against hers again as the redhead's hands dug into Anna's hips._

"Anna!" Victor groaned as he went flying backwards, slamming into the wall of his apartment. He panted, looking at Logan.  
"There's serious shit going on in her head," Victor stood, "Something is in there and it doesn't want to let go."  
"What do you mean something?" Logan looked at Victor, "How strong is she?"  
"Class 3, maybe 2, but that's cause she's never been trained. I kept an eye on her over the years, she can lift a car but nothing bigger. Hand to hand is her only real skill, she doesn't exactly think much."  
"I called her Bageerah," Logan chuckled, "She went for me straight away."  
"She hates name-calling," Victor said. "Monster, beast, devil - Our father was a crackpot, Anna learned to play his game when she was three, pretending to pray that God would fix me."

_Anna groaned, muscles twitching as she collapsed against the floor. "What was ..." she gasped, staring at the sky. "Why?"_  
_"You ask too many questions," Jean whispered. "This isn't an interrogation."_  
_"The power and the glory of God will fix you, boy," a voice echoed in her mind, "And if that doesn't work, I'll just rip them fangs out til they stop growing back."_

Anna lunged, hands going straight around the man's throat as she slammed him into the ground. She growled, pupils contracted into slits as she stared at him. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, sitting on the man's chest. Dark hair, short - how was he ... Anna blinked, springing to her feet as she stepped back. "Where am I?" she looked around, this wasn't the mansion, or her motel room. Anna looked at the blonde standing by the wall, sniffing the air. This was real, she wasn't inside her mind anymore ... though inside her mind seemed like a better place to be at the moment.  
"Victor?"  
"You were having a seizure," Victor said, "then you threw us, what was happening in there?"  
Anna went bright red, shifting her feet uneasily as she tried to clamp her legs shut. "I was under attack, something ... It broke into my mind, I was trying to fight it but it was too strong." Her heart rate increased, sweat forming on the back of her neck. Anna slumped on the nearest chair, burying her head in her hands. What had they done? Her whole body ached, wanting more. God, what had she done? She'd committed sin, and she'd enjoyed it. "I've never met anything that powerful, or heard of anything like that. It ripped my defences apart trying to get in, I have to rebuild everything. Hell, it'll take two weeks just to fix the walls."  
"You staying or leaving?" Victor looked at Logan.  
Logan grunted, "I agreed to drop her off, that was all. She's awake, I'm out of here."  
_  
Speak a word of our encounter and I'll do more than rip your walls down. _Anna watched Logan leave via the front door, the engine of his hog roaring to life before taking off. Anna looked up at Victor, "What?"  
"Who was in your mind? And don't bullshit me, I smelt how your body was reacting."  
Anna hesitated, "Some telepath. I - I sinned," she mumbled.  
"That isn't sin, if that's forced, it's something else. Who did it Anna? No one gets in your mind and screws you without my permission," Victor growled.  
"The Red Queen," Anna murmured. "And they had my permission, you're not my caretaker anymore, Father's dead, we're free. You can stop acting like you care."


	6. Chapter 6

**D/C: **I don't own X-men, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Toad, Harry, Graydon etc..) I do own any OC's that appear, this is not specific to any timeline.

**The Girl Who Played With Fire**

**Chapter 6**

"It wasn't forced, we've kissed before - and what the hell would you know anyway about love?"  
"More than you, Anna. So this 'Red Queen' - you've met."  
Idiot, she screamed internally, shut your mouth and start walking. Anna stood, pushing the cup across the table. Why did she always let herself get baited? Even when she'd been four, Victor had baited her into arguments she'd never win.  
"Thank you for the tea but I have to go."  
"You join those X-men, you become the enemy, Anna, and that means I don't hold back. If we fight, you'll lose."  
"You already are the enemy," Anna walked to the door and kept walking, taking the stairs out of the apartment building. Now how the hell did she ... Anna glanced at the modified Harley Davidson sitting in the parking lot. Yep, that was definitely Sabretooth's. He wasn't her brother anymore, Victor had made that perfectly clear. She'd keep her surname, it belonged to her more than him. Just as her father had said he would, Victor had become a monster. Anna flicked a finger at the bike, the engine kicked over and she quickly climbed on. Well at least she could reach the throttle, but the bike was wider than normal.  
She eased the bike out of the lot, glancing over her shoulder only to see Victor come running. Anna smirked and gave him the finger, watching Sabretooth draw closer. His fingers barely touched the bike before he went flying backwards. Anna shuddered, body ready to collapse. She sped out, hand wrapped around the throttle. All she had to do was follow Wolverine's scent - except which one was his? Anna kicked the bike, how the hell did Logan differentiate all these scents? She followed the streets north, surely she'd pick up his scent eventually. She could hear shouting, voices coming from one of the side streets. More mutant trouble, or maybe something human. A fight she could get involved in. Anna parked, walking down the lane towards the protest.

"Mutant scum!"  
"Kill the mutants!"  
People held signs, shouting slurs, whipping the crowd into a frenzy. So this was humanity, killing each other and calling it survival. Anna watched a man step up to a podium, raising his hands.  
"Peace, my brothers and sisters," he called out, "That is our ultimate goal, but until the mutant race has been wiped out, that cannot happen. Who among us has not been living in fear, waiting for the next attack from the Brotherhood? "Xavier may be dead, but Magneto still lives!"  
"Murderer!" a woman shouted, "Magneto killed my son!"  
"Monster!"  
"Creed!" the crowd began to chant.  
Anna lifted her head, staring at the man on the podium. Creed - That was impossible, unless he was ... The jaw, the look in those eyes - that was Victor's son without a doubt. The words 'Friends of Humanity' were printed on a banner. Well at least the name sounded like a charitable cause, but the cause itself was corrupt. The mutant race couldn't exist without the humans to continue it, but the semantics were ignorable. Anna watched as he stepped down from the podium, crossing her arms as Graydon played Pope to the masses. He walked towards her, catching her gaze. There was such conviction in his eyes, such belief. He honestly believed in his cause, ironic considering who his father possibly was. Graydon parted the crowd like Moses, walking straight up to her and grasping her hands.  
"We have a new member," Graydon smiled, "What's your name, sister?"  
Butterflies ran riot in her stomach as Anna met his gaze. "Annabeth."  
"Have you been attacked by mutants, Annabeth?"  
"Yes," Anna blurted, "A telepath."  
"We survive," Graydon squeezed her hand. "And we thrive! The mutants will not wipe us out!"  
"We survive," Anna repeated as Graydon walked back to the podium. People clapped her on the shoulder and shook her hand. Anna's pupils looked normal for the moment, but she could feel herself ready to break. The tide had dragged her out, and now she was caught in the undertow. Anna backed out of the crowd, slipping around the corner and out of sight before she slumped on the front steps of a building.

She collapsed, head resting against the wall of the building. She had a nephew, and that nephew had a cousin he'd never met. What the hell had she gotten herself into? Taking the job and coming to New York, getting involved with the two men she loved more than anything - except God. Anna squeezed her hands together, watching the crowd disperse.  
"The telepath, they raped your mind, didn't they?"  
Anna looked up, staring into those familiar eyes. Graydon smiled, "Don't tell anyone, but I was born to two mutants. They abandoned me because I was human," he chuckled. "Graydon, most people call me Gray," he extended his hand.  
She shook it, "Annabeth, but Anna or Beth work fine. Creed ... That's Sabretooth's real surname isn't it?"  
"Unfortunately, but it's the surname I was born with and I won't let them take it away from me."  
Anna's smile stretched across her face, it was like looking at a mirror. Opposite sex, opposite species, opposite relation to Victor - but the same Creed ideals. Of course she could never tell him, that would expose her as a mutant and his aunt.  
"You're late, North. Get in!" a voice called out.  
Anna saw the car pull up, the door opened to reveal Bolivar Trask.  
"That's my boss ... I have to go," Anna sighed.  
"It was nice to meet you, Annabeth North," Graydon smiled and shook her hand as Anna stood.  
"It was nice to meet you, Graydon Creed," Anna climbed into the car and shut the door behind her. She glanced at Trask, "Shut up."  
He chuckled, "So you met your nephew."  
"He's definitely a Creed," Anna said, "More like my father than Victor."  
"He's an extremist, Anna. You get involved with his group, you may find yourself behind bars."  
"Is that a threat?"  
"A warning. Now why are you wandering around the streets of New York? You should be at the Institute."  
"I wanted to see my brother."  
"And?"  
"He's not my brother anymore, and don't even say it."  
"I told you, you wouldn't like what you find," Trask said. "Your brother became a sadist," he continued the lecture, "Logan became a survivor."

"Do you want a lift back to Westchester?"  
"Sure, just drop me off at the gate. I'm sure someone will read me the riot act," Anna muttered. "I thought we weren't going to run around in circles anymore."  
"Facial recognition picked you up the minute you walked into that alley," Trask said. "You didn't notice the sentinel?"  
"What sentinel?" Anna looked at him.  
"Camouflage definitely works," he chuckled, lifting a bag. "This is a biosuit, it will allow us to monitor your vitals when you heal."  
Anna took the bag. "I take it you're still working on the adamantium?"  
"We have a source, but we need the right percentages. Too much and it's not flexible enough, too little and it breaks. We'll get it right, but once we do, it will be in limited supply. The girls are asking about you, they want to know when you'll visit."  
Anna nodded, watching him produce a vial. "I want you to get a sample of Logan's blood, tear him apart if you have to," Trask said. "If we could harness your healing factors, the sentinels will be indestructible."  
"Rip him apart," Anna smirked and put the vial into the bag, "That'll be fun."  
"Do not get caught, Anna, and if I catch you at any rallies being led by Creed, I'll lock you up in the basement with the clones."  
"How did you get hold of them anyway?"  
Trask smiled, "You don't need to know. Just play nice, I don't want to find you bleeding out on the front lawn because you took on your brothers."  
"Brother, Logan isn't related contrary to popular belief." The car pulled up at the gates and Anna stepped out, giving a wave before she climbed the fence.  
Five seconds later, a siren blared and something appeared like a mushroom in the grass.  
Oh shit.  
Anna sprinted, feet pounding the grass. "Logan!"  
Wolverine lifted his head and walked to the window. He doubled over, chest heaving as he laughed. Lasers shot towards her, Anna dropping to all fours. She looked up, glaring straight at him. Logan grinned and gave her a thumbs up, waving as she leapt to her feet and started running again. Logan opened the window, "Having fun?"

Anna closed her eyes, if she could lift a - Fuck it! A beam slammed into her, sending Anna into a tree. Anna groaned, swearing under her breath. She staggered to her feet, waving an arm.  
"Are you insane? You could've killed me," Anna shouted at Cyclops.  
"Well use the gate next time," Logan laughed. "Your funeral," he muttered.  
"You. Me," Anna growled, "Come on, Four Eyes," she shouted. "You want to hit me? Bring it!"  
"Don't provoke him or you'll regret it," Logan called out.  
"He shot me with his stupid laser!"  
"So? You'll heal," Logan jumped out of the building and landed with a thud on the grass. "Alright, Summers, let her have it. Sure you want to do this?"  
Anna gave a nod, pulling the biosuit out of the bag and quickly slipping into it. "Don't ask," she gestured to the silver X sewn onto the suit. "Someone must have thought it was fucking hilarious," she snorted.  
"Scott!" Jean shouted, pulling into the institute with Ororo and a car full of shopping bags. "What are you -"  
The beam struck Anna in the chest, throwing her back several feet.  
"Whoo, that's power," she laughed. "Come on, do it again!"  
"Enough!" Jean's voice carried across the lawn as Scott put his sunglasses on.  
"You're in trouble," Anna sung under her breath.  
"Danger Room?" Logan called out, looking between Anna and Scott.  
"Sentinels?" Anna grinned.  
"Baseball," Logan smirked, holding up his claws.


	7. Chapter 7

**D/C: **I don't own X-men, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Toad, Harry, Graydon etc..) I do own any OC's that appear, this is not specific to any timeline.

**The Girl Who Played With Fire**

**Chapter 7**

_Dear Papa, Well, I'm here in New York. Victor's a jackass, Jimmy doesn't believe me and you have a mutant hating grandson. Kinda ironic, considering he looks just like you._ Anna stared at her reflection as she braided and pinned her hair up. No sense in losing anymore. She adjusted the collar of the biosuit, walking out of the control room.  
"Who are you and what the hell did you do to Anna?" Logan raised an eyebrow.  
"You know perfectly well who I am," Anna said, "And you think I'm stupid? We just met a few days ago! Mein gott," she groaned.  
Scott laughed, "It's an idiom, something people say. He means you look different, in a good way."  
"Americans," she rolled her eyes.  
"I'm Canadian," Logan said.  
"You haven't lived in Canada for two hundred years," she scoffed, "You're no more Canadian than I am German."  
"Alright, Princess, back in your corner," Logan said and flipped her off.  
"So, you really want to do this?"  
"The visor helps control the beam and direct it," Scott explained, swapping his sunglasses for the visor.  
"No visor," Anna positioned herself in front of the wall. "Hit me with everything you've got."  
"No, this is stupid. Anna, you'll be killed."  
"It won't be permanent," Anna said, "Death never is. I survived the wars, I can survive this."  
"No, this is nuts. Either he keeps the visor on or -" Logan went silent.  
Anna looked at Scott and the visor was ripped off his head, for five seconds before Scott reacted, his eye beam hit her full force in the chest. It seared straight through the biosuit, carved a hole in her chest and threw her backwards. Anna hit the wall, bones cracking as she slumped.  
"She's a telekinetic," Scott faced Logan, eyes squeezed shut as he fumbled with his glasses.

_What the hell do you think you're doing?_ Jean crashed her way into Anna's mind, _stop flirting with my boyfriend.  
Your - I'm not flirting with your boyfriend! You said no fights, this isn't a fight and I'm not causing trouble_. Anna groaned as her chest knit itself together, her lungs expanding when she gasped and sat up.  
"Holy crap, what are you, a Class Four or Five?" Anna stared at Cyclops.  
"Don't ever do that again, understand? You don't use your telekinesis on anyone here without their permission," Scott snapped, turning and walking out.  
Anna dropped her head, "Sorry," she murmured. "What did I do wrong?" Anna glanced at Logan.  
"His glasses and visor are the only way he can control his power. He isn't like most mutants, the beam is constantly switched on, there's no off button."  
"Oh," Anna stared at the ground, "I screwed up, didn't I?"  
"You didn't know, and he'll get over it - you've barely been here a week, you can't be expected to learn about everyone's powers straight away. You made a mistake, that's all."  
_Stay the hell away from Scott or I'll do more than rip your mind apart_, Jean's voice echoed in Anna's mind. She sat on the floor, nails growing sharp and black.  
_Why did you even let me stay here?_ Anna reached out to Jean's mind, barely brushing the surface. _Don't say you didn't know what would happen, you're powerful, you knew what would happen the moment I set foot on campus._ She stood, fangs protruding over her lower lip.  
"I'll be gone by sunset," she said to Logan.  
"You're not going anywhere, and even if you did leave, where would you go?"  
Her pupils contracted into slits as the door to the danger room slid open, muscles tensing. Anna watched Beast and Storm lead a group of young X-Men into the room. Hellion and X-23 chatted, Dust watching silently as Pixie and Mercury jostled each other.  
"Come on," Logan's hand touched her shoulder. Anna grabbed his hand and flipped him over her shoulder, slamming him into the ground. Her heart pounded as she stared at him before Anna ran for the door, shoving her way past Beast and Storm. She slipped into the elevator, too distracted to worry about the confined space. Anna shuddered when she saw her distorted reflection in the door. _I'll rip them fangs outta you til you stop growing 'em, monster._ Thomas' voice echoed in her mind as she stepped out of the elevator. Anna rushed down the corridor, following her scent to her room. She shoved the door open and telekinetically slammed it shut behind her, throwing herself onto the bed.

_Animal._  
_Monster._  
_Shut up_, Anna snapped at the voices.  
_Paranoid schizophrenic._  
Anna bit into her lip, drawing blood. She dug her fingers into her legs, ignoring the creak of the door. Annabeth felt a hand touch her shoulder, digging her fingers deeper into her legs. _Stay in control_, Anna felt the hand on her shoulder stay there. _You aren't crazy, just a telepath._  
"Come on, bub, pull yourself together. You're not an animal."  
"Really? You didn't notice the fangs, claws, or the deranged look in my eyes? Pretty sure I'm an animal, have you met my brother?"  
"Yeah, but you're not your brother."  
Anna sniffed, wiping her nose. Logan smelt ... different, not right. He didn't smell like home.  
She put her hand on top of Logan's, it was warm but ... wrong.  
She floored him, the kitchen knife she'd stolen slid out from under the mattress and into her hand.  
"You're not Logan," Anna growled.  
"No, I'm not, and this isn't real either, it's all in your mind," Logan's eyes turned yellow, skin turning blue and hair red. He grew breasts and curves, a woman smiled up at her.  
Anna chuckled, "Sorry, sweetheart, my mind doesn't look like the Institute," Anna pressed the knife to the woman's neck.  
_Logan!_ Anna shouted mentally, _there's an intruder in my room._  
Mystique's eyes went wide. "You're a telepath," she said. "Victor didn't mention that."  
"How do you know my brother?" Anna growled, listening to footsteps in the hallway. "In here!"  
Mystique smirked, punching Anna square in the face. Raven frowned, she didn't budge. Anna felt Mystique's legs slam into her back, the knife bit deeper into Raven's throat as Anna adjusted her weight.  
"You're just like Victor, and our son. Being a monster must run in the family."  
"Mutantcy musn't then," Anna chuckled, "Because Graydon's as human as they come."  
"So you've met," Mystique said warily.

"Mystique," Logan growled, walking into the bedroom. "Anna, you alright?"  
"She keeps kicking me," Anna frowned. "It's getting annoying," Anna glared at Mystique.  
"Let her up," Logan ordered. "She can't go anywhere, right?"  
The window slammed shut, lock sliding into place. Raven's foot struck Anna's head again, the blue-skinned woman struggling beneath the animal.  
"And a telekinetic," Anna smiled as she stood and stepped back. Mystique studied the brunette, getting to her feet. "She walked in here looking like you," Anna said, still clutching the knife.  
"You wanna put the knife down?" Logan said.  
"No, not really. You have six, I don't even get to have one?" Anna snorted. "So what do we do with her?"  
"We're not the Brotherhood, we don't kill people," Logan said as he moved aside. "Let her go."  
"But -"  
"Let her go," Logan said, rubbing his temples.  
Anna swore under her breath, "Fine." She sat on the bed and crossed her arms, watching Mystique step forward. Anna poked the edges of Mystique's mind, there was no security system, no cosmic entity. Just a mind, easy enough for Anna to read. Unlike Red, Anna didn't just barge into people's minds. She slid deeper within, walking to Raven's memory well. The freshest memories floated near the -  
_Let me do it, I'll be quicker_. Jean looked at Anna.  
_I can do it_, Anna snapped. _I'm trying to keep her from noticing, you're like a bull in a china shop._  
_Ironic isn't it? The one with more power gets the job done quicker. Magneto sent her to suss you out and you gave her what she wanted, you exposed your powers to her. I can erase her memories of the past few minutes._  
_Let Magneto come, I'll be -_  
"Hi," he smiled, "Sorry for the late notice, but you're being evicted."  
Anna blinked, staring at the white-haired man in the green and white costume.  
"Pietro," Logan growled. "Anna, go."  
"Where? They have at least ..." Anna reached out, counting the minds. "five people."  
"Six, actually," Pietro smiled, wrapping his arms around Anna's waist before he sped out and onto the front lawn. "Got her," Pietro gave a thumbs up.  
Anna lunged at Pietro with the knife, only for it to be ripped from her hand.  
Six.

That was impossible, she'd counted five minds, not six. How the hell did the old guy hide himself from her?  
Victor growled, walking towards her. "Don't make this any -"  
She lunged, slashing his face open. The hole in her biosuit meant most of her stomach and the base of her breasts was exposed, kind of like a demented swimsuit. She grunted as Victor dug his claws into her exposed stomach and slammed her into the ground before he grabbed her head and twisted it violently. Anna went limp as Victor slung her over his shoulder, "It'll be maybe two minutes before she becomes conscious."  
Mystique jumped out of a window and ran across the lawn towards the Brotherhood, watching as Quicksilver laughed at his own pathetic joke. No doubt something about cats and water. Magneto had made Genosha his home, the Brotherhood lived in New York out of pure convenience. It was somewhat of a hassle crossing water just to get to New York for a fight with the X-men.  
_Where are you taking me?_ Anna felt her neck bones heal, head shifting into the right position. _Answer me, Victor_.  
_I don't know what Magneto wants with you._  
"Round two," Anna murmured.  
"Bobby, ice Speedy Gonzales," Scott ordered.  
"X-Men," she heard Magneto sigh. Anna shoved off from Sabretooth, lunging for Magneto. It had to be that stupid helmet covering his head, it was the only obvious thing as to why she'd counted five instead of six. Unless he was a robot? It would explain the magnetism.  
Her fingers barely lifted the helmet an inch before it slid back down and Anna fell on her ass, a beam struck Sabretooth and sent him stumbling back.  
"I wouldn't do that, my dear," Magneto said, "This is the only thing that protects me from people like her," he looked in Jean's direction.  
"Then I need it," Anna shuddered as her body took on the strain, she could feel him pulling down on the helmet and her own telekinesis pulling up. A battle of willpower, and it all depended on who blinked first. Blood ran from her nose, the veins in Anna's eyes burst as she fought for the helmet. Every time she gained millimetres, he just slid it back on. It was as if Magneto was toying with her.  
"Anna, let go," Victor shouted as Logan charged towards him.  
Blood oozed from her ears, her whole body screamed in pain. Her muscles were becoming weak, healing and then becoming weak. Her core temperature was rising dangerously high.

"Anna!" Victor roared as Logan's claws cut straight through his shoulder, "You won't win, he's stronger than you!"  
No! She would not lose, she would never lose. Anna felt her fangs puncture her bottom lip, body trembling as she forced the helmet up towards his ears before it slid back down to his jaw. She groaned, heart slamming against her ribs as her heartrate rose past two hundred beats per minute.  
"Jean!" Logan shouted as he threw Victor towards the fountain.  
Rogue ran across the lawn, dodging Pyro's flames as she watched Logan and Sabretooth duke it out. Neither was giving quarter, Bobby had his hands full with Pyro and Scott was trying to deal with Quicksilver. Mystique was only God knew where, and Jean was on the roof, using her telekinesis to try and stop Pietro.  
"I'll give you credit, young lady, you're in a stalemate but you refuse to abandon the fight," Magneto smiled, "Unfortunately this cannot go on forever. Why are you so intent on taking my helmet?"  
"To keep the - "  
_Silence_, Jean watched. She clenched a fist, Anna was pulled backwards as if on a bungee cord. Jean slipped into her mind and shut it down, watching Anna go limp. _That was close._  
_Too close, she needs to be controlled and confined_, the Phoenix responded, _she is a threat and must be handled like one. Destroy her_.  
_No. She's only young, she'll learn to keep her mouth shut, and she's useful. Anna will make a good bodyguard and her telepathy means talking is not necessary._  
_She's a liability, easily manipulated._  
_So manipulate her, it worked once already. Wake her up and show her real power, make this her first lesson._

"Pyro," Magneto looked at the flamethrower, "Finish it." He turned, walking through the gateway. "Victor."  
"This isn't over yet," Victor growled, stepping towards Logan. "Keep her safe, and keep her away from Trask. Don't let her out of your sight," Victor growled, "Got it Jimmy?"  
"She can take care of herself," Logan said.  
Victor backed away, chuckling. "No, she can't. Anna's in deep, Trask'll bury her."

Anna lay on the roof, body in repair mode. Her mind floated in its own bubble, completely unaware of what was happening. One word. One word from Anna and the world would know, though would many people believe the word of Sabretooth's sister? She worked for Trask and the MRD, and yet Scott had allowed her to stay. Of course he didn't know the real reason she was there, nor did Logan. Logan might not be so happy when he found out that Trask wanted his blood, literally.

Her body jerked, pot plants floated upwards; chairs started to float as Jean looked down. She was comatose but ... her powers hadn't shut down. It was as if they'd become stronger now that her body was out of the equation. "Anna -" Jean grunted, feet starting to lift off the ground. _Wake up_, Jean flicked the switch in Anna's mind. _Now!  
_Anna blinked, gasping as the pots and chairs crashed down. She sat up, shivering as she pulled her legs close to her chest.  
"Anna?" Jean reached for the brunette.  
Anna stood and walked to the roof's edge before she jumped. She grunted, landing on all fours. _Stay the fuck out of my mind_, she looked up at Jean. Anna stood, walking into the Institute. "What the hell just happened?" Anna murmured, walking to the lounge room.  
"Danger room," Logan barked, walking into the room with Scott.  
"Now," Scott ordered.  
"What's this about, what happened on the lawn?" Anna said.  
"You nearly killed yourself taking on Magneto. Now I know you're not that stupid, why the hell did you think you could take on Magneto?"  
"How was I supposed to know he was Magneto?" Anna retorted, following Logan and Scott to the elevator. She clenched a fist, the door sliding shut. _Great, stuck in an elevator with two guys on a high protein diet. _Logan yanked her out of the elevator and hauled her to the Danger Room, just as the group of mutants filed out.  
"So, you're the clone," Anna sized Laura up as she stopped, ignoring Logan's pull on her arm.  
"You're Sabretooth's sister," Laura chuckled, "At least you're not blonde."  
"Victor got our mother's looks."  
"Daddy's little girl, right?" Laura chuckled.  
"Damn right," Anna smiled, a sadistic glint in her eye.


	8. Chapter 8

**D/C: **I don't own X-men, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Toad, Harry, Graydon etc..) I do own any OC's that appear, this is not specific to any timeline.

**The Girl Who Played With Fire**

**Chapter 8**

"You want to practise, now's your chance. Lift me thirty feet in the air," Logan said.  
"That's easy, I can lift a car," Anna shrugged. Only a couple of inches but he doesn't need to know that, she thought.  
"Laura," Logan gave a nod. "Now try and lift me."  
X-23 smiled at Anna before she lunged, claws slashing Anna's face open. She didn't even bother to fight back, just stood there with her hand pointing towards Logan while blood ran down her face and her wounds healed. Logan groaned, rolling his eyes.  
"The idea is to fight and use your telekinesis at the same time, Anna," Logan said, "Which means moving your feet."  
Anna glanced down and shuffled side to side, telekinetically lifting Logan up in the air.  
"She takes things very literally, doesn't she?" Laura nodded towards Anna.  
"He said move my feet," Anna shrugged. "I did what he said."  
"You're a smartass, you know that?" Logan snorted, "You need to be fighting for this to work."  
"Except for my healing factor, my powers are useless in a fight, James," Anna snapped.  
"It's Logan," he snapped back.  
"Whatever."  
"How about telekinetic versus telekinetic?" Jean said as she walked into the Danger Room, so this was where she was. Playing name games with Logan.  
"Anna, you good with that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? As long as she stays out of my head," Anna cast a wary glance at the redhead. Somewhere inside her was a thing with 24/7 PMS, or maybe she and the thing were one and the same and Jean blamed this entity for her own bipolar.  
And maybe Anna was just psychoanalysing the situation. She watched as Jean raised her hands, lifting Logan in the air before throwing him towards Anna.  
Anna dived out of the way instinctively, rolling and jumping to her feet. She watched Logan's feet touch the ground, Wolverine swore under his breath as Anna's eyes darted between the three.  
"Thanks Jeanie but this ain't working," Logan huffed. He watched Anna, she was hyped up - any idea of training was out the window. He'd seen that look in Laura's eyes before, this was about survival, keeping alive to see one day past only to face another threat tomorrow. If there was a threat, where was it? She certainly didn't see him or Laura as threats, they all had healing factors. Jean wasn't exactly a threat, not physically but mentally, she was a walking nightmare. Anna had said for Jean to stay out of her mind, either the kid feared her mind being invaded ... or her mind had already been invaded by Red.  
Anna stepped backwards, just as a panel of steel peeled itself off the wars.  
You want training? You come to me, not them. Jean said, looking at Anna. She pushed down on the steel, feeling Anna resist. Good, now fight.  
Anna gritted her teeth, clenching her fists as she stared at the metal, pushing back. The metal seemed to bend as Jean changed gears, upping her strength. So far she was going easy on Anna, but if Logan wanted to see two telekinetics fight, he was getting what he'd asked for. Anna's veins were straining against her skin, like a bodybuilder flexing.

Anna sequentially shut down her senses, including sight. She didn't need to see the metal to push against it, she could feel the pressure there.  
"Jean, ease up," Logan said, watching blood begin to ooze from Anna's nose. He could hear her heart begin to pound, her body taking the strain. Her psychic powers were inexorably linked to the wellbeing of her body, and thank God for Anna's healing factor because without it she would have died by now.  
"I am taking it easy, Logan," Jean spoke and ratcheted it up another notch. "I'm not even using half my strength," Jean added. "She seems more like a Class 2 than a 3," Jean said as she watched Anna's leg start to bend like she was genuflecting in a church. Interesting, she smiled inwardly, Anna was putting up a hell of a fight. Maybe she should add a few mental attacks, see how Anna reacted.  
Stop fighting me, sweetie. Jean spoke, Logan wants me to ease off but I intend to keep going until you're a pancake.  
Another piece of metal came flying off the wall, moving towards Anna's spine.  
Shit, Anna lowered herself to her knees as if a dome of telekinetic energy was the only thing between her and being pounded into the floor - and it was. Blood leaked from her ears, skin beginning to unheal as wounds reopened.  
"Anna, let go!" Logan shouted, "Jean, enough."  
Of course, neither female listened to him. Jean/Dark Phoenix was trying to bend Anna and make her submit, and Anna had shut her senses down so shouting at her was completely useless.

"Jean!"  
"If she wants to train, she needs to push herself to the edge of her limits. She can handle it, Logan."  
Anna closed her eyes and hit the floor, shuddering as her body healed. She felt the pressure go, but the intruder was still in her head. Get out, Anna groaned, of my mind.  
And why would I do that? I like it here, though it could do with some redecorating. Do you want to see if you can handle a telepathic battle? The old man couldn't and he was far stronger than you. Maybe you should give Logan a thumbs up so he knows you're still alive.  
Jean stretched, watching Anna's left hand move onto its side. Her thumb curled down slowly, then her index finger, ring and pinky.  
Logan chuckled, "Yeah, she's good," he said to nobody in particular. Laura approached Anna, reaching down to touch her ... until her fingers touched some invisible layer of skin.  
"She's still keeping a field around herself, like she's trying to stop anyone from making physical contact," Laura looked up at Logan.  
"I can sit with her while she heals," Jean looked at Logan.  
"You sure, Jean?"  
"Yeah, never know we might become friends," she smiled, watching the two Ferals walk out of the room.  
Now, she chuckled, down to business. Jean tilted her head, the telekinetic field disappeared as she squatted by Anna's side.  
"Do you wanna play a game?" Jean smiled, tele-lifting Anna to her feet. "Now, how should we begin?" she walked towards Anna.  
"You're insane," Anna said, sweat beads on her head and neck. She blinked, senses returning as a hand touched her stomach. Anna bit into her tongue, feeling a burning sensation begin where Jean's hand was. Grey's clothes seemed to shimmer then change, a gold sash was tied around her waist and a dark red catsuit enhanced her emerald eyes and fiery hair.

"Do I have to deal with you harshly, or can I make this pleasant for the both of us?" Jean flicked a finger and Anna was slammed into the ground, pinned to the floor. She pressed her boot on Anna's stomach, watching the tribal tattoo on her shoulder creep across her skin to her cleavage and spread over her chest. Anna gasped, arching against Jean's boot as her chest began to burn. It wasn't a good burn, it was hot oil on your chest while someone poured on some gasoline and lit you on fire. She thumped the floor with her hands, nails gouging into the metal. Anna shuddered, watching as Jean sat herself on Anna's stomach. "Fortunately, someone disabled the security cameras so none of this is on record," Jean cooed. "Even better, this pretty tattoo isn't visible to anyone bar you and I, so I can mark you how I want and no one will see. Isn't that just magical?" Jean taunted.  
"So much for pleasantries," Anna muttered, "What do you want, Phoenix?"  
"Oh, a bit of this and a bit of that," Jean planted a kiss firmly on Anna's lips, "A body that they cannot destroy, to soar among the stars; to be loved and feared and worshipped."  
"You said you're a cosmic entity, those are basic human desires," Anna said, staring up into the woman's eyes. "But then, all you know anymore is what it feels to be human, don't you? Is Jean hosting you, or are you hosting Jean?" Anna said. The slap that followed echoed like thunder in the empty room. Anna licked the blood from her split lip, watching as Jean grabbed her by the collar and pulled her up into a seated position.  
"This time it will be real," Phoenix demanded.  
Anna shoved Jean off her, standing up and stepping back.  
"Like you said, you have a boyfriend."  
"I can have whatever I want," Jean went to slap her but Anna caught her wrist. "Let go," Jean said.  
"Why?" Anna growled, standing up. "Like you said, the cameras are off."  
Jean groaned, curse this stupid woman. She felt her arm be forced down, the golden sash slid off her waist. Jean dug her nails into her palms, the seams of her catsuit split as the sash was slid between her legs; it was a feather light touch, meant to seduce and arouse. Anna was playing cat and mouse, taunting Jean with freedom; Jean was tethered to the X-Men permanently unless she exposed herself, or died. Logan had played these games the minute they'd met, but with Anna it was different. The fire burned within her, the fire that Jean had lit and stoked. _Stupid girl_, the Phoenix stirred, _she's playing with fire and wants to get burned._

"So?" Logan said, walking with Laura to the elevator.  
"She's nuts," Laura said, "I like her."


	9. Chapter 9

**D/C: **I don't own X-men, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Toad, Harry, Graydon etc..) I do own any OC's that appear, this is not specific to any timeline.

**The Girl Who Played With Fire**

**Chapter 9**

_Stop thinking about him_, Esme rolled her eyes, _just go to sleep_.  
_He's handsome_, Sophie chuckled.  
_Shut up, the both of you_, Mindee groaned, _for one night please just shut up_.  
Phoebe pressed her face into the pillow. Sometimes being part of the Five-In-One was a fricking nightmare, and other times it was a blessing but tonight it was giving her a migraine. She slid out of bed, rubbing her temples and heading straight for the bathroom. She walked in, grabbing a glass of water and an asprin. Phoebe glanced up, a young woman was in front of the other mirror checking herself.  
"Hey," Phoebe smiled.  
_Hey_, Anna responded. "Shit, sorry ... Uh, hi," she gave a half-wave as she prodded the scratches on her side.  
"Telepath, huh?" Phoebe chuckled. "Same. It's okay, I have four sisters."  
"Four -" Anna giggled, "Four sisters?"  
"I'm Phoebe," she smiled.  
"Anna," she flinched as she slid her shirt back down. Jean had done something during their tryst, she just didn't know what. When they'd kissed towards the end, it had felt like Anna was having a heart attack. Now her healing factor was playing up.  
"What's taking so long?" Sophie yawned, walking into the bathroom.  
"Identical sisters," Phoebe added. "Sophie, this is Anna," she gestured.  
"Hey," Anna said, pulling her top eyelid up and leaning close to the mirror. Her pupils were contracting the way they should, so what the hell was wrong with her?  
"Anna, move your ass," Logan ordered, glancing between the three females. Oh God, he groaned inwardly, she'd met two of the Cuckoos. That was going to be fun, five introvert telepaths and a telepath who didn't exactly have a handle on her powers. "Where are your shoes?"  
"Why do I need shoes if we're going on a run?" Anna rolled her eyes, looking at Logan with a 'really?' look.  
"Just put your damn shoes on," Logan snapped.  
"Yes, Sir," Anna mock-saluted him, "Professor Howlett," she taunted.  
Anna muttered under her breath as three more blondes filed in.  
"Hey Anna," they spoke in synch, jostling for space in front of the mirror. "Do you mind? I'm trying to see what I'm doing," one of the girls said, nudging the other two out of the way. Anna stepped out of the bathroom, jogging after Logan. "Quintuplets, seriously?" Anna looked at him. "They're clones," Logan said.

He stared at the phone, programmed with the Institute's number. No, he couldn't - they were on opposite sides now and he'd made it perfectly clear they weren't family. So why was this guilt thing weighing him down? Victor picked up the phone and pressed dial, listening to it ring. Maybe they'd put the call through, and maybe - Victor hung up. He'd been dialling and hanging up for an hour, never ringing long enough for someone to answer. He needed to warn her about the coming attack, but then she would warn the rest of the X-men and Magneto would not be happy about that. Victor shoved the phone into his pocket and took the stairs out of the abandoned building. According to the two corpses - at least when they'd been alive - they had seen Anna talking to Graydon. That was not good. The old Creed views mixed with the Friends of Humanity, add in a displaced vulnerable young girl; a manipulative bastard son - that was sure to be a winning combination. But if Graydon was speaking with her, he didn't know she was a mutant and Victor could use that to his advantage. Oh how his life was filled with drama. Creed slid onto his new hog, starting it up. Anna would have to speak with him if he showed up, or fight him - and Anna wasn't exactly a winning fighter.

"What, can't you keep up?" Logan chuckled, jogging across the lawn.  
Anna sniffed, eyeing the gate. She shrugged off the uneasy feeling in her gut before breaking into a run, moving past Logan. She turned to face him, jogging backwards as Logan broke into a run. She turned, running after him. Anna lunged, throwing herself at Logan and catching him by the shoulders. She slammed him into the ground, flipping herself around. Anna smirked, fangs showing. "Catch me if you can, James," she said, jumping off him and running for the nearest tree. Anna climbed up into the branches, running along one and jumping onto the next.  
"This isn't a game, Anna," Logan shouted.  
"Oh? I don't see Shades around or Red," Anna snorted, jumping down. She landed with a thud behind him, his claws sweeping towards her face at the same time. She ducked, his claws scraping against her shoulder.  
Anna sniffed, scrunching up her nose. Great, what the hell did he want?  
"Sabretooth," Logan growled, listening to a motorbike draw close. "Anna, contact Jean," he ordered.

"No, just see what he wants first. He's not our father, he's not a brute. Sadistic maybe but not a brute."  
"Not a - You haven't seen what he's capable of," Logan snapped.  
"All I have to do is look in the mirror," Anna snapped. "We're Creeds: I'd die for him and he'd die for me."  
"You need to leave New York," Victor growled, pulling up on his bike, "You piqued Magneto's interest."  
"I'm not leaving New York just because some old cripple thinks I should be on his team. I found James, I found you ..." Anna went quiet, she'd found her family after two centuries of searching and now that she had it, she didn't want to let go. She glanced at Logan before stepping close to her brother.  
"I have a life, a lover," Anna said quietly, "I can fend for myself, Vic."  
"Fine. Just wanted to give you a heads up," he turned the bike, "Don't expect any quarter if we fight."  
"Why would I need quarter from you?" Anna clenched a fist, "You're so old I'm surprised you haven't started sitting on a porch with a rifle."  
"You couldn't beat me in a fight back then," Victor chuckled, "What makes you think you can -"  
Anna snarled, lunging for him. Victor leapt from the bike, catching her head in his hand and slamming her into the ground. He pinned her, feeling her claw and kick at him.  
"Like I said, you can't beat me. You don't have adamantium, you don't have training and you don't -"  
The bike slammed into him, sending him sideways. "I don't need your fucking hypocrisy either," Anna growled, pushing herself up to her feet. She watched Victor chuckle, walking towards her.

"Like I said. You've always relied on your powers, but what happens when your new lover goes apeshit and takes them?" Victor looked at Anna, watching her hesitate. "Lover?" Logan glanced at her.  
"My personal life is none of your business," she snapped at Logan.  
"He doesn't know, does he? Oh this is classic," Victor smirked. "That thing you're with is a mass murderer, and you're right in the firing line," he jabbed her in the chest. "It feeds on energy, and with your healing factor, it'll keep coming back for more."  
_Jean_, Anna reached out, searching for her mind. _Victor's about to spill_.  
_How does he know_? Jean frowned. _What have you said?  
__He can smell it_, Anna rolled her eyes, _he's an animal like Logan and I_.  
"She's screwing the Phoenix," Victor said, "The bitch is b-"  
The bike slammed into Victor again as Anna looked at Logan.  
"You and Jeannie, huh?" Logan eyed her before he chuckled, turning and shaking his head. That was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard, Jean with a secret lesbian lover? Yeah right. "Whatever you think, Sabretooth," Logan rolled his eyes, "I'll meet you back at the mansion once you deal with your brother and his delusions."  
_You're dead_, Anna walked towards Victor, _you ever speak a word of this and I'll rip your mind apart_. _We_, Jean's voice echoed in Creed's mind.

Phoenix, not Jean. Anna hadn't reacted when Logan had said Jeannie, and she hadn't reacted when Victor had said Phoenix. Jean had either talked to her about things, or something was up. Like Victor had said, "the bitch is b-" The Phoenix Force was back. Great. Anna was a telepath, but compared to Jeannie, she was nothing. Anna's abilities were limited, but then he'd found her in Cerebro... If she used that, she'd be able to get into anyone's head. Even his, and he didn't need her dredging up memories that should stay buried. Anna was a troublemaker, and his past being what it was, he didn't need her knowing about certain people.  
"Hey, Anna," Logan said, "Hurry up, there's a Danger Room session in half an hour."  
Anna eyed off Victor, a glazed look in her eyes like a dog that had tasted blood and wanted more.  
"Anna, let him go," Logan said, reaching for her arm. His fingers barely grazed her when she snapped, kicking him backwards. She went straight for Sabretooth, claws out and muscles loose.  
Victor lunged, catching her by the throat and driving her into the ground. She kicked, jackhammering her foot into his face and shattering his nose. It was like watching a pair of tigers vying for territory, only they were tigers in human skin and this was a permanent war that had been going on for a long time by the looks of it. Her head snapped backwards when Victor booted her, but Anna just came back with a vengeance.  
"Hey Summers, how do you break up a fight between cats?" Logan spoke into his com-link.  
"Cold water?" Scott chuckled.  
"Sabretooth and Puss-in-Boots are tearing each other apart."  
"Let them, they can't kill each other permanently, right?"  
"Scott?" Jean's voice came through. "Logan, what's happening?"  
"Catfight."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean Anna and Victor are trying to kill each other with little success."  
Jean let out a sigh, "Do you want us to come up there?"  
"Just let them fight it out," Scott said.  
"She's an X-woman," Jean retorted.  
"Not until I say so, and she hasn't proved anything other than she's exactly like her brother," Scott said. "She's a mutant, that's it. Xavier's dead."


	10. Chapter 10

**D/C: **I don't own X-men, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Toad, Harry, Graydon etc..) I do own any OC's that appear, this is not specific to any timeline.  
**A/N: **I took one look at chapters 10, 11 and 12 yesterday and realised I'd strayed from the path, so I wrote like crazy and fixed it. I know this is a really frickin long chapter, but bear with me. Now that Jean's on the loose, the fun will begin. Honestly, I don't know if Anna will even survive the fanfiction or not. 

**The Girl Who Played With Fire**

**Chapter 10**

Anna pounded her fists into Victor, wounds healing but not as fast as she was receiving them. Victor lifted her, driving his knee into her over and over again. Anna coughed up blood just as a red beam struck them both, splitting them apart and sending them flying.  
"Enough!" Scott shouted, though Anna just charged straight at Victor once more. "Jean, Emma," he ordered, "Take them down if you can."  
"Do you want Sabretooth or the cub?" Emma looked at Jean.  
"I'll take the cub," Jean said, reaching for Anna's mind. _You can stop, this fight has become redundant Anna. You need to focus on my voice, now._  
Anna snarled as Victor decked her with the branch again, the wood breaking against her spine.  
_Snap out of it_, Jean watched the raptor wrap around Anna, the glazed look in her eyes fading as she blinked and looked at Jean.  
"It's okay, this isn't a fight for survival," Jean said, "Go with Logan and Emma."  
Anna growled, eyeing Emma as the woman tamed Victor. _Get out of my brother's head, blondie_, Anna growled, _or I'll get in yours_.  
_Good luck with that, darling,_ Emma smiled at Anna,_ but I believe I'm far stronger than you_.

Anna clenched a fist, the branch shot towards Emma. Emma turned to diamond form just as the branch struck, sending her flying.  
_Vic?_ Anna looked at him,_ Vic, answer me, come on. Vic-vic, please._  
Do you really think you belong here now? If they can't control you, they get their telepaths in your head to make you submit. Sabretooth stood, walking towards his bike. He uprighted it, the bike sank slightly as he sat on it. Are you coming or what?  
"Don't do it, Anna," Logan growled, eyeing her off. "You're not one of them."  
"But I'm not one of you either," Anna looked straight at Scott before she walked to Victor, hopping on the bike and slipping her arms around his massive waist.  
"Come on, Beth," Victor murmured.  
_Anna, you're not one of them, get off the bike and come inside_. Jean walked towards the bike, hand extended. "Come on," Jean said.  
"Maybe you should change your name to the H-Men," Anna said, "The Hypocrite-Men," she muttered, tapping Victor twice.  
"Anna!" Logan shouted, claws extended. "Where'd you bury the capsule?" Anna went rigid, the bike taking off. Logan remembered ... Either that or Jean had dug around in her mind and told him. Anna doubted it was the former. "I don't suppose Magneto has a spare helmet?" Anna murmured, listening to the roar of the engine. "He has three or four," Victor said. "You okay?" Anna chuckled, nodding. "I really can't fight, can I?" "Nope," Victor laughed. "You didn't even go for my soft spot or anything, but don't worry - I'll teach you how to beat Jimmy to a pulp."

"Well, that worked well," Emma rolled her eyes, "Now Magneto has two Creeds and another telepath."  
"She's barely a Class Three, she'll be used as cannon fodder," Jean said.  
"Hypocrites," Logan muttered, walking back towards the mansion. Anna was right, Scott had said it wasn't right to go in someone's head without permission - yet he'd had Emma and Jean invade the Creeds' minds. The natural thing for any teen or young adult to do was rebel, and Anna had done just that.  
"She'll come back, Logan," Scott said.  
"If she does, it won't be as a friendly," Logan snapped, "She's a kid pretending to be an adult. You laid down the rules and broke them, Summers. What did you think would happen?"  
"Well it's time she grew up and became an adult," Scott said.  
"All she knows how to do is survive, you think growing up was ever on the agenda?" Logan growled, trudging inside. Anna acted like an adult, but she was still just a scared little kid from the 18th century who'd lost her family all in one night. It was like being in a hall of mirrors, looking at his distorted reflections. Victor was what he could become if he lost all control, and Anna was what he could have become if he'd never lost his memories. If whatever had happened to him that night or day had never happened. Anna had offered him solace, to at least know his childhood from her perspective but he'd rejected it. Logan had accepted who he was, and being an X-Man meant accepting the fact that shit from his past would always catch up with him.

"Beth," Victor pulled over, climbing off his bike. He looked up at the building then back at her, "Welcome to the Brotherhood."  
"You're in trouble now, Sylvester," Pietro chuckled, appearing in front of the Creeds. "You took off and ... Huh."  
"Ignore him, everyone else does," Victor growled, "I'll find a spare helmet and then you can talk to Magneto," he said, leading her inside.  
So much for getting the blood sample, Anna berated herself. She should have gone straight for Logan's throat, but all her anger had been directed at Victor. She'd done what she always did: gone into a berserker rage. Sometimes it was the only thing she could do, and with Victor at least, she wouldn't kill him permanently. Anna's stomach rumbled, following Victor inside to the lounge room.  
"Wait here, I'll talk to the old man," Victor said.  
Anna glanced around, sitting down on the couch. She kept quiet, forcing herself to stare at the floor. Anna twiddled her thumbs, listening to heavy thumps. A massive man walked into the room, eyeing her off. Anna kept her eyes on the floor, etiquette said you didn't stare at people with differences. At least until they're in front of you.  
"You right, girlie?" the man said, walking towards her before plonking himself down. He was nowhere near as big as Victor, but he was big. "What, too pretty to talk to us lowly mutants?" Marco chuckled.

Anna glanced at him then lifted her head, Victor growling as he walked into the room.  
"Let's go," Sabretooth growled.  
"Vic?"  
"He's got footage of you with Graydon, at a rally! What the hell are you doing with him?" he snarled, grabbing her by the back of the neck and hauling her up.  
"Why didn't you tell me I had a nephew?" Anna retorted, "Would be nice to know I have a family still."  
"He's a human!"  
"He's a Creed," Anna shouted, digging her claws into his hand. She kicked, struggling as he carried her into the kitchen.  
"Why were you at the rally?" Victor got a kitchen knife from the cutlery drawer. "Did Trask send you?"  
"Curiosity killed the cat, Sabretooth. Unfortunately this cat has a healing factor so she cannot be killed," Magneto walked into the kitchen and made a pot of tea, going through the motions of heating the pot first before he put the tea leaves in. Anna's eyes softened, watching Magneto potter around the kitchen. It was how her father had done it every Sunday after church.  
"How do you take it, Miss Creed?" Anna glanced up at Victor, a confused look on her face.  
"Black, two sugars," Victor said automatically, eyeballing his sister.  
Magneto set the cup down in front of her, his helmet still on and cloak detached. His left sleeve slid up, exposing the last few digits of his tattoo, before Magneto quickly slid it down.

"You were in the camps," Anna murmured.  
"We have all been through the wars, Miss - Do you have a real name?"  
"Callsign," Victor muttered.  
"I just go by Anna."  
"Or Betty," Victor smirked.  
Anna kicked him under the table and he kicked back, Anna glaring at him as he poked her with his foot. She nudged back before slamming her boot heel-first into his groin. Sabretooth stood, towering over her as his claws grew longer.  
"Betty?" Magneto said, amused.  
"You want to dance again, Beth?" Victor growled.  
"Oh great," Wanda muttered, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, "Schizo-kitty is here."  
"Well I don't dance without a partner," Anna said, standing as the top drawer slid open.  
"My dear, you and your brother are going to act civil in this household, or - and this is no threat - I will have Juggernaut bury you."  
Anna glanced at Wanda, hands glowing red. She didn't even want to know what the brunette could do.  
"What's all the - You," Raven sighed. "Again."

"Annabeth has realised she does not belong among the X-men and so she desires to join us, is that a correct assumption?"  
Sabretooth scratched his ear, eyes fixed on Anna. _Just say yes and do what you're told, the brunette is Magneto's daughter and you do not want to fuck with her._  
_Well red generally means bad, so yeah. I figured that out for myself_.  
_Yet you can't stay away from the Phoenix_, Victor chuckled.  
"Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Magneto looked between the two.  
"No." Victor walked out of the kitchen, Anna tailing him before they split. "I'm heading home, I'll see you tomorrow, Nah."  
Anna slumped on the couch, watching the blue woman walk in and sit next to her.  
_And stay away from Mystique, she's Graydon's mother_.  
Anna glanced at the woman next to her and jumped up off the couch, tripping over her own feet. She moved to the other couch, sitting with her legs together and hands clasped.  
Juggernaut frowned, glancing at the woman next to him.

"You got a name, girl?" Juggernaut said.  
Anna groaned, sitting up straight.  
"You have a brain, Red Coat?" Anna retorted, "Or are you just the hired muscle?"  
"Juggernaut," he held out his hand.  
"Anna," she grasped it.  
_Knock knock, anybody there?_  
Oh for God's sake. Anna leaned back in the seat, feeling dwarfed by Cain.  
_What do you want, Red?_  
_You on a table._  
She could practically hear the smirk in Jean's voice, the taunt. Anna tried to tune it out as Mystique started rambling off orders, something about an attack on ... Trask Industries.  
Damn.  
"You won't get within a hundred yards of the building," Anna stated.  
"Oh?" Mystique chuckled, "Well you can go in first then. Let's see how long you last."  
"Fine," Anna said, standing. "When do we leave?"  
"Sit down, Creed. We're not going yet," Mystique snapped. "Do you want to call him," Mystique said, skin turning pale. Her eyes became cat's eyes, hair growing long and black. "Or should I?"  
Anna lunged, going for 'her' throat. "You will not take my soul, demon!"  
"Whoa, kitty. She's a shapeshifter, not a demon. She can make herself look like anyone she sees," Pietro darted into the room and pulled Anna back. "She won't be stealing your soul, I guarantee that."  
"Make her change back," Anna said as Magneto walked into the lounge room. "Change back!"

Wanda chuckled under her breath, standing in the doorway. _And they call me crazy,_ she thought.  
Anna pulled away from Pietro, shoving her way past Wanda and heading for the front door. It opened 'automatically', Anna walking out and jumping over the railing onto the pavement. She shuddered, a demon was Graydon's mother ... They claimed she was just a shapeshifter, yet her eyes were yellow; her hair was red and her skin was blue. That was a pretty good description for a demon. Victor's bike was gone, which meant her only mode of transport was walking. So, where the hell was the nearest church? Anna ducked down the nearest alleyway, lifting herself into the air. All she had to do was get high enough and look for a cross, then she'd find her sanctuary.

"Well that went well," Mystique huffed.  
"Did you get the information?" Victor walked down the stairs. He'd moved his bike into the garage and climbed up the fire escape, hiding upstairs and waiting until they got what they needed.  
"She freaked out when I shifted into her and ran," Mystique said.  
"I believe her words were 'You will not take my soul, demon,' she tried to tear Mystique's throat out, Pietro stopped her and then she ran out the door," Wanda said, looking at Sabretooth.  
"I told you to coax her, not terrify her. Anna doesn't know the extent of mutant powers, I hadn't gotten around to that part yet," Victor groaned. "What part of 'religious zealot from the nineteenth century' didn't you understand?"

Anna looked around, there was one in the distance - maybe a couple of blocks. If she flew, she'd be there in a few minutes. Anna propelled herself forward, keeping the energy field wrapped around her. She cringed, the smell of the city was horrible. It was better in Westchester, but then it was much better back home. Anna dropped herself down on the roof of the nearest building, jumping off the roof and onto the pavement. A sentinel stood guard a hundred yards away, head turning as it scanned people. Anna walked across the street and into the church, dipping her fingers into the holy water and crossing herself. She genuflected when she saw the red light up on the wall behind the altar, Anna sat on a pew and clasped her hands. She bowed her head reverently, paper rustling as someone placed flyers on stands. Anna murmured, praying in her mind. She glanced up, watching the priest potter around. The robes had changed, but that sense of piety was still there. The church was a lot more glamorous than the chapel she'd attended with her father, but then it was New York.

"Miss?" a hand gripped her shoulder. She nearly shot up into the air, turning to face the man.  
"It's lunchtime, you'll have to leave while we close the church. We'll be open again in half an hour."  
She gave a nod, walking out into the street. Now she was definitely lost. Anna walked up the road, past the sentinel.  
At least she would leave a 'digital footprint' as Trask called it. Anna glanced down at herself, well at least she would pass for a street rat. If she mindjacked someone, she could learn how to read and write in an instant, but the idea still sickened her after a century of thinking about it. Anna would find her way back to the Mansion, and to ...  
Jean.  
No, she wasn't going to run to the X-men every time she got lost or in trouble. She'd survived two centuries without needing her big brother, and she would hopefully survive several more without him. This was her life, not his - and she was going to live it however she pleased.

_Fi, you still out there?_ She projected her thoughts into open space, hoping Jean was still in the machine.  
_What's wrong?_  
_Nothing, I just - I don't know how to phrase this very well so I'm just going to shut up now and keep walking._  
_Where are you?_  
_No idea, but I like being lost so don't spoil it._  
_The Phoenix came to burn something, it burns what doesn't work and now I'm wondering what it's after._  
_Jean, what are you talking about?_  
_I am Phoenix._


	11. Chapter 11

**D/C: **I don't own X-men, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Toad, Harry, Graydon etc..) I do own any OC's that appear, this is not specific to any timeline.  
**A/N: **Thankyou to those who've read this and haven't reviewed, to those who have read it and reviewed and to those who take one look at the summary and think 'that's just stupid' and read it anyway.

**The Girl Who Played With Fire**

**Chapter 11**

"Fire alarms just went off downstairs!" Forge shouted, bringing up the live feed. After Mystique's multiple break ins, he'd installed a camera over the doorway on the inside. Fire and smoke. Cerebro was burning.  
"Jean!" Scott ran for the stairs, Logan jumping over the railing.  
"Oh no," Forge's voice came through the comlink.  
"What's happened to Jean?" Scott ran into the corridor, heading for Cerebro.  
_Funny little man_, her voice echoed in his head. Logan stopped in the doorway, growling as his claws extended. "That you, Jeannie?" Logan called out.  
"What do you think?" she smiled, walking towards him. The gold sash wrapped around her waist, gold phoenix emblem spread over her chest.  
"Jean?" Scott called out.  
"Scott..." she murmured. _Hungry_. She walked towards him, reaching for his sunglasses.  
"Jean," Scott smiled, kissing her softly. "Shh," she murmured, sliding his glasses up.  
"Scott, that ain't Jean," Logan said.  
The beam struck her, the Phoenix feeding on the energy as she kissed him.  
"Those Dark Phoenix colours, Jean?" Scott blinked, as if he was about to regain control of his mind, and then Jean stepped back. She took one look at Logan and chuckled, holding his gaze as she slipped into his mind. The natural resistance that had built up over two centuries was strong, but nothing she couldn't overcome.  
"I thought she buried you," Logan growled, plunging his claws into his hand and focusing on the pain.  
"Jean, what -"  
"Shh, Scott," Dark Phoenix smiled, her grip on his mind was slipping.  
"Phoenix," Scott murmured, blinking away the fog. "Jean, you have to fight it."  
"I'm tired of fighting, Scott. You and your blonde bimbo can have each other. What, you didn't think I knew?" Jean snorted, "I wanted to see how long you would play the ignorance card."  
"Jean, this isn't you," Logan said.  
"Oh Logan," she sighed, "This is me. Oh, now don't tell me you weren't the least bit curious about what Anna and I got up to after you and Laura left," she smirked.  
"Anna - She knows about Dark Phoenix?"  
"I know every pretty little secret in that head of hers, every desire and fantasy. Don't tell me you couldn't smell the sex on her, the raging hormones; pretty kitty's in heat and I burned her."  
"Anna's alive, you didn't kill her," Logan stepped between Scott and Jean, claws ready.  
"I wound her up so tight that when she unravels, she'll explode," Jean laughed. "Anna's got a new addiction, and I'm her dealer."

"Lord, shine Your light upon us so we may do Your holy work and erase the Devil's children from the face of the planet," Graydon prayed. "Protect us as we prepare for the coming Apocalypse, for the rapture when You shall deliver us to heaven and embrace us as Your warriors."  
Anna stood silent at the back window, watching someone's television through the curtain. Even her father would have thought his grandson was batshit crazy, or maybe he would have joined the cause and taken up arms. Either way, Victor's coupling with his demonic girlfriend had led to a psycho of a son - but damn if he couldn't gather a crowd. There had to be three hundred plus people praying with him, a further hundred plus that were just there listening. Not that Anna actually knew how many were in a hundred, but it was something along those lines. The burning sensation began on her shoulder, spreading across her shoulder blades and down her spine. Anna groaned, the remnant of the Phoenix had been ripped out of her so why the hell did she feel like someone had taken a blow torch to her back? She crossed the street, copying what she'd seen other women do and flagged down a taxi cab.  
"Xavier Institute, now."  
"That's gonna cost a lot of money, Miss."  
Anna frowned, scanning his mind quickly. "Now, you wouldn't want me telling Lisa about your promiscuities would you?"  
"Oh God, you're one of those mind readers aren't you?" the driver gulped.  
"Xavier Institute and I'll give you ten grand!"  
"Deal," the man floored it.  
She didn't know what ten grand was either, but it sounded like a decent amount of money. Anna watched the needle rise, the driver flying up through the streets as he took them to Westchester. Pain struck again, Anna digging her claws into her legs and drawing blood. What the hell was Jean doing? Maybe it was just her, but Anna wasn't exactly looking on the bright side of life.  
"Lady, you okay?" the driver glanced at the mirror.  
"Yeah, fine," she lied. Anna shuddered, the pain attacking her skull and then ...

_Nothing._  
_No taxi, no driver._  
_Anna blinked, looking around. Sand trickled between her toes, water lapping at her feet. She tilted her head, staring at her blurred reflection in the water. Her boobs hadn't changed, but there was something definitely different._  
_Anna grinned, she could read the tattoo on her hip._  
_Veni Vidi Vici._  
_I came, I saw, I conquered._  
_The shorts went midway down her thigh, black with purple splodges. Anna purred, the sun was warm against her skin and she could smell the sea air._  
_"How long has it been?" a dark voice spoke, touching something primal and dangerous in her gut. He walked out of the ocean, hair wet and chest hard with definition._  
_Oh hell no!_  
_Wake up._  
_Bad dream, bad dream. He is not a toy, he's real and he is not for sleeping with. You are in a dream, probably induced by ..._  
_"Or would you prefer this?" she smiled, walking towards Anna. The raptor wrapped around her, flames hiding what would be hers._  
_Definitely induced by Jean._  
_Wake up, Beth._  
_Pull your shit together and get control of your brain. It's just a fantasy, any minute now you'll wake up and you'll be fine._  
_"But you're not dreaming," he whispered in her ear, "You're here with me, now."_  
_Tall. He'd grown taller, making them the same height._  
_"You don't need to pay attention to the details, just close your eyes, darling," another voice whispered in her ear as fingers slid up her spine._

Anna gasped, opening her eyes. She was upside down, her seatbelt the only thing keeping her in. She could smell the driver's blood, still flowing from the rupture in his neck. Anna growled, unclipping herself and dropping onto all fours. She crawled out of the upturned vehicle, trees surrounded her in every direction. Anna pushed herself up, groaning as her vertebrae clicked into place. They'd crashed, ended up only God knew where and in what state. How long had it been since she'd flagged it down? An even better question was did people even use the road, or were they so far off the beaten track the car would never be found? The bug flew towards her and Anna swatted it away. She pulled off her shoes, feeling the damp earth beneath her feet. This ... This was home. Anna knelt where she stood, breathing in the scent. If she let herself lose control, submitted to wild instinct, her mind became harder to crack open - though Jean would probably just treat it like a coconut and bash it til it did.

_Where the hell are you, Anna?_ Jean watched as Logan walked towards her, claws extended. "How do you even know this is real, that this isn't a dream?" Jean cooed.  
Logan plunged his claws into her stomach, watching her cough and sputter. The wound healed as the raptor manifested around her, her eyes the colour of liquid gold. The sub-basement level was filling with smoke, flames scorching the walls. She telekinetically wrenched Scott's head up, forcing his eyes open. Jean groaned, the Phoenix Force devouring the energy of his optic blasts. In those moments, she saw everything clearly. The pain she was causing Scott, the fate that awaited her; the nightmare that was beginning. The Phoenix was power, and Jean had become addicted.  
"Jean, please," Scott groaned, trying to close his eyes.  
"Let him go!" Emma shouted, sending a telepathic blast at Jean. She turned, looking at Emma as the blonde took on diamond form. Jean stretched her hand towards Emma, a wall of telekinetic energy slammed into the White Queen and sent her flying.

_Anna_. She ignored the voice, stretching her legs before she jumped from a branch. Anna landed in a crouch, the cab still upside down with the corpse inside. _Annabeth, answer me.  
What do you want?  
____I'm trapped, the mansion's going to collapse, I need your help.  
Save yourself, Fi.  
Logan knows all about us, there's nothing to hide anymore.  
Who said I'm even coming back?  
You can't just walk away from me.  
_Anna laughed.___ Watch me, my Queen, _she sneered___, here I go, walking away. You're the one putting images in my head, making me dream things ...  
_Anna crested the hill, finding the road and following it south. At least she thought it was south, she was going down the hill at least.___  
That wasn't me.  
Oh really, the beach and him and ... her, wasn't you in my head?  
I think you have an overactive imagination, Anna.  
Well if it wasn't you, who the hell was it?  
_The firefly flew close again, buzzing around her head. Anna swatted at it, growling when the bug landed on her forehead.___  
You want him, don't you?  
_Anna blinked, swiping at the bug. She growled, the bug hovered in front of her as she walked.___  
It's you I want, isn't it? It's why she joined with you, because I want you.  
What are you?  
I am the Phoenix.  
But Jean -  
Is the host. I am the Phoenix Force itself._

Anna groaned as images flashed through her mind. A woman made of fire, nothing but darkness and then suddenly light. Flying through the emptiness that was space, and then the first time she had a host.  
It, not she. The Phoenix Force was an it, she had to keep reminding herself of that. The Phoenix Force was alive in the sense that the wind was alive. It just existed, no questions asked.___  
Why do you want me?  
Hungry.  
_Oh great, she groaned. That was all she needed, a schizophrenic space entity.___  
Well, what do you eat?  
Life._  
And now she was engaging the schizophrenic farm animal in conversation___.  
Why don't you go back to Jean?  
Curiouser and curiouser.  
You have some very deep seated psychological issues.  
Funny. Sand, warm. Dream. Want him.  
Well you can have him, _Anna retorted___.  
You need him.  
No, I don't. Want and need are two different things.  
Open. Let me in.  
Go back to Jean.  
I am in Jean.  
Then what are you doing here?  
Burning._


	12. Chapter 12

**D/C: **I don't own X-men, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Toad, Harry, Graydon etc..) I do own any OC's that appear, this is not specific to any timeline.  
**A/N: **I literally wrote this spur of the moment, and though many of you will probably not agree with Anna's actions and my actions in writing her actions, bear with me. It's all for a purpose, she's not going to go on a power trip or anything, she's just protecting what she thinks she loves by any means possible.

**The Girl Who Played With Fire**

**Chapter 12**

"My skin's still burning from your touch  
Oh I just can't get enough  
I said I wouldn't ask for much  
But your eyes are dangerous  
So the thought keeps spinning in my head  
Can we drop this masquerade  
I can't predict where it ends  
If you're the rock I'll crush against,"  
- 'Burning', Maria Arredondo

* * *

"Move!" Logan shoved Scott towards the stairwell, "You need to contact Magneto," he said.  
"Screw Magneto," Scott snapped. "Jean is in there, I know it."  
"That is Jean," Logan winced as the third degree burns on his face and back healed. "Power corrupts, that's the saying ain't it, Slim?"  
"That is not Jean!"  
"Well I don't see the Phoenix screwing with our heads. She said Anna knows - we've been getting played since day one. If the Phoenix has been lurking inside Jean then Anna has known since she arrived. Possibly since before."

Anna growled, trudging along the roadside and following the firefly. This was stupid, she was playing follow the bug. God, what would Victor think if he could see her now? He'd tell her to run, go home and start digging a grave then bury herself in concrete. That would stop the Phoenix temporarily, and maybe that was all Trask needed.

_Where are we?_  
_Coming onto the Institute now._  
_He was a bad man._  
_Who?_  
_The driver. Bad thoughts bad man. Bad girl for running away. Running. Freedom._  
Anna dropped to her knees, clutching at her head as the Phoenix split her mind open like a coconut. She screamed into the road, it felt as if a thousand needles were piercing her body and injecting her with liquid adamantium. The pain she could handle, it was the sense that something else was in her mind that she couldn't handle. The feeling of being invaded, just like when Jean had ripped the motel room apart.  
_Run._  
_Pardon?_  
_Run._  
_Move legs. I want to feel._  
_Feel what?_  
_Freedom._  
Anna chuckled, breaking into a sprint. She followed the bug, cresting the hill behind the institute. Anna ran down the hill, tripping over her feet. She rolled, giggling as she copped a faceful of dirt. Anna spat it out, jumping to her feet and running towards the mansion. Hurry. Something rose into the air above the Institute, Anna's pupils contracted as she watched its wings unfold. Pain shredded her mind as the Phoenix left it. Anna squatted and hugged her knees to her chest, trying to ignore the pain that was radiating through her body.  
"Anna, move!" a voice beckoned her. Anna looked to her right, two claws waved in the air. Laura! Anna ran towards the clone, Laura grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the group of kids. "Anna!" Sophie shouted, running towards her.  
"What happened?"  
"The Phoenix happened," Laura growled. "Keep walking," Laura gestured, "Logan and Scott are coming. Ororo's covering the front. Where'd you disappear to?"  
"I had to make a choice," Anna said, hugging Sophie as Esme, Phoebe and the other two Cuckoos approached. Phoebe tapped her head, holding up six fingers. Anna glanced at Esme who gave a nod. Okay, this was going to be slightly awkward. Anna felt them at the edge of her mind, then they slipped inside.  
_Professor Grey went nuts, Miss Frost is still in the building with Professor Summers and Logan_, Sophie said.  
_Jean - but why? She was fine when I left_, Anna responded.  
_The Phoenix_, the Five-in-One said.  
"Creed!" Logan shouted, claws extended and shirt in tatters. Anna's breath caught in her throat, staring at Logan. She shifted from foot to foot, ignoring the giggles and coos in her head.  
_You like him_, Phoebe smirked.  
_If he wasn't so old_, Celeste snorted.  
_He's not that old_, Anna retorted.  
_He's practically older than Jesus_, Mindee said.  
Anna rolled her eyes. _Alright, out. Private time now._  
_If you need any help, just let us know_, Phoebe smiled.

Anna walked towards Logan. He was tense, spine rigid and brow furrowed. If that didn't scream pissed off, she didn't know what did. Anna kept out of arms reach, her hands flat by her sides. Maybe if she played submissive, he'd play along and it wouldn't end up in a fist fight. The likelihood of that however was slim to none. "Yes, Sir?" Anna said, keeping her eyes on the ground.  
"Emma, find out what she knows," Logan said.  
Anna lunged, an optic blast struck her side and threw her four feet to the left. She landed on all fours, watching as the blonde walked towards her. Anna glanced up as Ororo led the students away, Laura stood there with her claws at the ready._ Oh not you too_, Anna groaned inwardly.  
"Fighting will only make this hurt more," Emma said.  
"I thought you were a decent person," Anna looked up at Logan, "but you're just as pathetic as the rest of them. If your father could see you now ..."  
"The man you claim was my father," Logan retorted.  
"You stupid blind fool, you're so arrogant you can't even see what's right in front of you," Anna shouted. "You have a past, a future - you even have a family but you're so determined to punish yourself - " Anna clutched at her head, howling as Emma's fingers bore into mind. She dug her fingers into the dirt, something had to give. Anna refused to break, even though Emma was peeling her mind open one layer at a time. Memories surfaced as Emma cracked open the worst ones she had. "Vic," Anna murmured. "I'm sorry."  
"Emma," Logan said, "Yea or nay?"  
"Hang on, going through nightmares at the moment. I need to focus or I could turn her into a vegetable."

_Anna screamed and kicked, hands pinned her wrists as her skirt was forced upward_. Emma shuddered, skipping straight to the next memory. Someone - Jean? - had made a mess of her mind, though the basic structure was still there.

_"You understand what I am asking off you, Miss Creed? You could potentially die in the process of acquiring her."_  
_"I understand."_  
_"Then we have a deal," Trask smiled and extended his hand._

Acquire who? Emma frowned, ignoring Anna's thrashing. Logan had offered to shut her up, but Emma needed her awake. Dormant, her natural defences would probably be stronger than her conscious ones. Conscious, the memories rose ...

_"Now you're starting to heat up," Jean chuckled. Anna moaned, pleasure coursing through her body as she arched up to meet Red._

They'd ... Oh good Lord, Jean had ... and Anna. Emma pushed the memory aside, digging deeper. _Anna running through a house with two boys, attending the funerals of her parents. Walking across the Canadian border, her skin sagging and ribs showing. Her body healing and feeding off __itself repeatedly. Ending up behind bars for killing a corrupt cop. Watching from the shadows as World Wars I and II broke out. Making deals with Trask, and then finding Victor._

"Well?" Logan looked at Emma as she took on diamond form.  
"She's playing Jean just as much as she's playing us," Emma said, "she's deluded but harmless."  
"What do you mean deluded?" Scott said.  
"Annabeth thinks she's in love with Jean."  
"You stay the hell away from my wife, understand Creed?" Scott snapped.  
Anna shuddered, collapsed against the dirt as rain sprinkled down and mist rose. She mewled, eyes half closed as footsteps splashed mud onto her face. Anna kept quiet as she heard more footsteps, familiar voices.

"You gonna fill me in?" Victor growled.  
"Dark Phoenix," Logan said.  
"You plan on telling me something I don't know?" Victor snorted, "Yeah, I knew already, but she's your problem, not mine."  
"Victor," Magneto warned.  
"You said be civil, you didn't say anything about being nice," Victor snapped as he knelt. "Annabeth, answer me," he murmured, placing his hand on her cheek. "J'ai besoin de vous, s'il vous plaît," Victor said quietly. _I need you, please._ "You could have done something other than rip her mind apart," he growled at Emma.  
"I didn't rip her mind apart," Emma snorted, "I peeled it apart, and she'll survive. A day or two and your sister will be back to normal."  
"Fire's out!" Forge shouted.  
"We can't afford two days, Miss Frost. She needs to be walking and talking now," Magneto said.  
_Vic? I want to go home_. Anna winced, reaching out for his mind. _I hate the South.  
_Victor swallowed the laugh caught in his throat. Even Jimmy embraced his heritage when it suited him, but their father had hated America since before the Civil War. Anything south of the Canadian border was 'the South,' the enemy.  
_I'll take you home once we deal with your crazy girlfriend, then you can hole up and stay as far from civilisation as possible.  
Jay told her to do it. He just stood there while she drilled into my mind. He told her to do it ... What's wrong with him?  
He isn't Jay anymore, Beth, he's Wolverine.  
I. Hate. Wolverine.  
__I know. _Victor picked her up, resting her against him. She was on two feet, but just surviving the psychic attack had drained her. Victor death-stared Logan and Logan death-stared back.

"Did you call us for a reason, Scott, or just to play chicken?" Magneto said.  
"I need your help saving Jean," Scott said.  
_I'm sorry, but you weren't complying, _Emma looked at Anna. She'd changed back to human form, mind alert for Jean's presence_. I did what was necessary._

Anna flinched at Emma's voice, Victor's arm moved and drew her closer. _Get out of my head, bitch_._  
Well have fun when the Phoenix comes knocking, oh wait, you already did.  
And? At least I'm not her next target.  
You don't think she won't turn against you?  
The Phoenix always has an objective. What did it come to burn?  
You're asking the wrong question, Red Coat. The question isn't who it came to burn, the question is: who's in control of all that power?_

Emma's skin started to change back to diamond form as Emma adjusted her stance. So the blonde had noticed it, or Wolverine or Cyclops had told her. Anna glanced up at Victor, then down at his hands. Heh, she chuckled. They were wider than before, what had he been doing? Anna glanced at the Scarlet Witch behind Magneto, a sympathetic look in the brunette's eyes. Anna frowned, she didn't need anyone's sympathy.  
"Civility will be maintained between us until the Phoenix is stopped, agreed? Though I cannot guarantee Sabretooth's actions nor those of his sister's."  
"I can't speak for Wolverine's actions either," Cyclops said bluntly.  
"Til the Phoenix is stopped," Magneto gave a nod.

Anna turned, walking back towards the road. She could feel a headache starting and her body was ready to give out. The only thing that was keeping her upright was her healing factor, and sheer will. Anna cocked her head, sniffing the air. Something was out there.  
_Anna, where are you going?_ Emma's voice echoed in her head.  
_Something is out there, I want to know what._  
_Curiosity -_  
_I've heard the speech before._

Anna gritted her teeth, slamming her mental walls down around her. If she could just delay them, she could find out what was there and -  
Anna watched a glow come from the bushes, something - the Phoenix? - was there. She ran towards it, jumping the bush and landing in a crouch.  
"Fi?"  
_Sentinel. Jean gone. No host, not strong enough. Need strength, hungry._  
Anna gulped. "Take me, I'll help you find Jean."  
_What happened to your mind? Beautiful mind, delicate. Who did this?_  
_Frost. So are you going to do it or what?  
Not host. Symbiote. Jean is host, but Jean is gone. This will not hurt, though you may feel -_

Anna watched the golden bird hop towards her, morphing into a tall nude woman. Anna averted her eyes, blushing as the woman wrapped her arms around Anna's neck. Lips pried hers open, Anna groaning as she responded instinctively. And then . . . Anna shuddered, watching the woman disappear. She coughed, her healing factor had just gone into overdrive and something was rebuilding her mind. Anna glanced down at her clothes, there was no change except for a scar going down her chest. The power, it was insane. Worse than insane, she could sense Victor standing there next to Magneto. Wolverine next to Scott and Emma -  
_She cannot sense me, only you._  
"No wonder Jean is corruptible. Only God should have this power," Anna murmured.  
_God has nothing to do with it.__  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**D/C: **I don't own X-men, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Toad, Harry, Graydon etc..) I do own any OC's that appear, this is not specific to any timeline.  
**A/N: **Now I'm just winging it in the sense that I'm following love, and okay the X-men's actions may seem slightly OC but this isn't meant to be canon. It's meant to be more X-Forcey in a sense that it's darker than mainstream X-men, and that the X-men have dealt with the Phoenix before and this time they're not making the same mistakes.

**The Girl Who Played With Fire**

**Chapter 13**

_I can't sense her, Logan. If she's still on the grounds, you'll have to physically find her._  
_Yeah_, Logan sniffed, _she's here_. Wind changed direction a minute ago. He looked in the direction that Anna had gone, then at Sabretooth.  
"What'd I miss?" Anna looked at Wanda.  
"Where'd you go?" Victor growled.  
"Had to pee," Anna said, watching the corner of Logan's mouth twitch. "What? Perfectly normal bodily function," she muttered. Anna took up position next to Sabretooth, heart pounding in her chest. She glanced at Victor, he'd put on more muscle, that was all. She couldn't smell any adamantium on him or carbonadium, so at least he wasn't going to turn into Logan.  
_Find Jean._  
_Easy Fi, I have to play along._  
_No, you don't. They can't stop me._  
_One optic blast and you'll be feeding off him, and kissing Jean's ex is not on my to-do list. He's too old._  
_Sentinel took Jean. Need Jean soon. Need to feed._  
_Oh for God's sake. Anna glanced at Victor, then at Magneto._  
_Where do painful memories go?_  
_In the safe under the bed, where all the monsters and bad things go. Why are you reorganising my mind?_  
_Bored. You're boring._  
_Oh, I'm sorry that your eyes are bigger than your stomach, but you accepted my help. That means going under the radar._  
_Hungry._  
_I know, but I am not kissing an old man. So don't kiss an old man, kiss him._  
_This isn't the right time._  
_It's always the right time._  
_Maybe if you're a millenia-old firebird from space, but I'm not even three hundred so you can wait._  
"Miss Creed?"  
Anna glanced over her shoulder at Magneto. A pain in the ass old man, or an old man she could beat the shit out of on a regular basis - yeah, that was an easy choice.  
"Anna?" Victor said.  
"I already chose a side, Vic, just like you chose yours," Anna walked towards Laura and stood next to her. "Next time you want to poke around in my brain, Miss Frost, at least do me the decency of asking first."  
"There won't be a next time," Logan growled under his breath.  
"Better not be," Anna muttered.  
"Until Jean is safe," Scott said.  
"And the Phoenix is stopped," Magneto said, turning to face the gate they'd come through.

_Hungry._  
_Feed off me then, go on._  
Anna winced as pain speared through her heart. She rubbed her chest, glancing at her veins and watching them bulge and strain against her skin. Her skin was contracting, scars appearing.  
_Enough_, Anna shoved her hands in her pockets. _You're going to kill me if you keep going_.  
Hungry.  
Anna clenched her fists, glancing at Logan.  
"What?" Logan growled.  
"You're a bastard, you know that right?"  
"Literally or figuratively?"  
Anna punched him, hand cracking on impact. She flinched, watching the bones stay there. Her healing factor would kick in, right? Anna avoided looking at Emma, keeping her gaze averted. The Red Coat knew what was in her mind, had seen everything. Had even seen their tryst, and now Scott knew as well. Hell, everyone knew now, even Laura and probably the Five-in-One's too.  
"Don't start," Anna glanced at Logan, walking towards the mansion. "What happened?"  
"Phoenix happened. Was Frost telling the truth?"  
"I'm not in love with Jean," Anna snorted. Well she wasn't, it was much more basic than that. It was lust and power; the basis behind any affair. "It wasn't emotional, just physical," Anna muttered.  
Logan grabbed her arm, Anna winced as his grip tightened. "Was Frost telling the truth?" he growled, shoving his face in hers.  
"Yes. Victor tried to tell you, I wanted to but ..."  
"Dark Phoenix," Logan said.  
Anna pulled away, the Phoenix stirred inside her at the mention of its name. She doubled over, groaning as pain radiated through her.  
"Anna?" Logan glanced at her.  
"Maybe you should go back to where you came from," Scott said, walking past her.  
_Hungry._  
Anna clenched a fist, watching the left lens of his shades crack. She threw a branch at him, Scott turning to face her as the lens exploded.  
The optic blast struck her in the chest, her clothes morphing into a red and gold catsuit.  
"Anna?" Logan said.  
"The Phoenix Force," Anna tapped her chest, "Sentinel took Jean."

"Sorry, Beth," Logan murmured.  
Anna snarled as his claws struck her, her eyes turning amber. "Funny little man," she hissed.  
"Get out of her," Logan demanded.  
"She let me in," Dark Phoenix said, forcing Scott's eyelids open. She arched as the beam struck her, the Phoenix feeding off the energy.  
"Anna, take your body back," Logan buried his claws within her again, twisting them and tearing into her stomach.  
Anna growled, launching herself into the air. _ Control yourself_, Anna snapped at Fi, _focus on Jean_.  
"Where are you going?" Logan shouted.  
"To get Jean back," Anna muttered. She felt herself pick up speed as the Phoenix flew them towards New York. _Trask Industries, fast as you can, Fi._  
_The kiss, before. I felt your hunger. Why did you say you don't love Jean?_  
_Because it doesn't matter if I did, she's a straight woman._  
_We had sex._  
_Doing it with a woman doesn't make Jean gay, just intriguing._  
_Intriguing?_  
_You're not human, you wouldn't understand._  
The ground became a blur til Anna lowered herself onto the roof of a building. She glanced down at her clothes and groaned. _We'll stick out like a sore thumb if we don't blend in, and we didn't have sex. Jean and I did, though you were present._  
_What's the difference?_  
Anna shuddered as the Phoenix stepped out of her, manifesting as a golden nude woman with wings. The Phoenix crossed her arms, staring at Anna.  
"The difference is Jean has a body, you don't," Anna muttered. "Now get back in, there could be sentinels around."  
_No, I can't keep sharing a body with a ... What's the word ..._  
"Pain in the ass?"  
_No. Something else._  
"Lesbian?"  
_Shut up._  
"Make me," Anna chuckled, walking towards the edge of the roof. It wasn't hard to tell which building was Trask Industries, all she had to do was look for the mass of sentinels.  
"Get in, we need to pass undetected if I'm to even get within six feet of Jean," Anna said, stepping back from the edge.  
_Why does it feel real even if I do not have a physical form?_ Fi's arms wrapped around Anna, drawing her close against her.

Anna closed her eyes, shuddering as Fi's hand slid up her back.  
"I couldn't say I'm in love with Jean because I don't know if I'm in love with her or you," Anna murmured.  
_Me?_  
"You're alive, even if you don't have a body of your own. You're still conscious, still sentient. Alive. You have a mind, a personality. Maybe you're a little crazy but you're you," Anna continued.  
_Are you going to let me in?_  
Anna held her arms out wide, waiting for the pain but there was none. She glanced at her clothes as they changed, the catsuit became a leotard and leggings. Oh well, close enough. Anna jumped off the edge of the building, heart pounding as she plummeted towards the pavement.  
_What are you doing?_  
"Falling."  
_Why?_  
"Because I can," Anna grunted as her feet struck the pavement. She rolled, springing to her feet and walking towards Trask Industries.  
_Let me handle this, Fi, Trask likes word play not brute force. You need to go into hibernation or something and avoid -_  
"Halt, mutant detected," the sentinel's voice came from above her. Anna glanced up and sighed, raising her hands above her head. She flinched, the sentinel's hand was aimed straight at her.  
"Mutant, you will comply. Do not move while scans are completed."  
Anna kept still. _Come on, Bolivar_, she thought, _get in your stupid little car and_ -  
"Error: human detected. Proceed."  
_Now let's go get your host._  
_Why me and not Jean?_  
_I don't know, I don't know if it's you or Jean or someone else._  
_Volatile. That's the word I was looking for. You're volatile, like a supernova ready to explode._  
_What's a supernova?_  
_A dying star before it becomes a black hole._  
_Well that's morbid._  
_Shut up._  
_So I'm dying._  
_Your body can't handle me inside you, so yes, and you can't step into the white hot room. Only a proper host can._  
Anna walked through the sliding doors, passed the security checks and went straight for the elevator. Muzak played the minute she stepped inside, Anna blinked as Fi passed her the mental image of an old couple dancing.  
_What do you want me to do?_  
_Lead.  
__It's neither the time nor the place, I'll teach you to dance later._

"Where is the Phoenix Force?" he demanded, "Ladies?"  
"She doesn't have it."  
"The host without the entity is useless. She may be a Class Five but I need the Phoenix if I'm to take complete control," he frowned.  
_Annie, you came to visit us!_  
_I always come for a visit, but I've been busy lately._  
_Annie, that you?_  
_Annie!_  
Anna winced at the barrage of thoughts that followed. The blondes were like a pack of ... Cuckoos._ Alright, I need to talk to the boss man.  
He's not happy, she doesn't have the Phoenix Force_. Anna slammed her mental walls down, ignoring the aching muscles in her body. "Where's Jean?"  
"Unconscious," Trask said, gesturing to the metal table.  
Anna forced herself not to smile, the last time Jean had been on a metal table, she'd been nude. This was probably just a precursor.  
"I put an inhibitor collar on her," Trask said smugly.  
_No, you didn't,_ Anna thought. _ Fi, I need to be your host for a minute and not your support system_.  
_What do you mean?_  
_There's a low level telekinetic field stopping that collar from activating. I need the outfit again too._  
_Burn?_  
_Maybe._  
_Fun._

The main lights turned off, alarms began to blare and red strobe warning lights began to flash. Anna glanced at Trask who was barking something into his radio, back turned to Jean.  
_Light it up, Fi._  
It was a ripple effect, starting at her feet and finishing at her neck as the red and gold catsuit appeared.  
_Birdy_, the blondes giggled.  
_Listen to me, you have sisters, family. You don't have to work for Trask, you can be free._  
_Annie, why are you talking funny?_  
An optic beam struck the floor a few feet ahead, Anna gritted her teeth as the Phoenix took notice. _Jean first, Fi, then we get out of here_. Anna lunged for Jean, grabbing the collar and sliding it away from her neck. "Red, wake up, come on," Anna did the only thing she could think of and slapped Jean.

"Guess we found the bottom," Logan chuckled, walking towards the hole that Scott had made. "What's the bet Jean's down there?"  
"I'd say that's a good guess," Scott dropped down through the hole, landing with a thud. Logan dropped down next to him, claws extended as he looked towards the elevator. "Jean!"

_You didn't have to slap me,_ Jean rubbed her cheek. _That was rude. _She sat up, glancing down at the table and then at Anna. _Well this is getting old. You, me and a table?_ Jean chuckled when she saw Anna go bright red. Jean glanced over her shoulder at Scott and Logan, then back at Anna. _They came to rescue me as well._ Beast swung in behind Logan, dropping to all fours as Laura fell in behind him. Jean sighed, this was going to be awkward. _Can I have the Phoenix Force_ back?  
Anna closed her eyes, shuddering as she felt Fi leave her. Anna watched the burning woman merge with Jean, the outfit changing. Anna winced, feeling her healing factor kick in and start repairing her body.

"Jean?" Scott approached slowly, hands up. "Are you okay?"  
"Scott," Jean smiled. "I'm fine," she said gently. "No need to attack anyone or stab anyone," she looked at Logan.  
Anna walked towards the stasis tanks, deactivating them. _Do you really want to be stuck down here or do you want to go have ice cream?_  
_I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream.  
_Anna cringed at the mass of thoughts, helping the seven blondes out of their tanks. The clones grinned, _where's the ice cream?  
Upstairs, let's go. _Anna walked towards the X-men, ignoring the murmurs. Maybe they'd never seen seven blondes and a brunette before, it wasn't that uncommon. Using the X-men had been genius on her part, have them break in and rescue Jean so she could rescue the septuplets.

"More clones," Scott watched them. "Trask had them locked up down here ..."  
"Beth?" Logan looked at her, watching the clones float up through the hole.  
_Fi, you coming?_ Anna lifted herself up, watching the clones spread out in a circle. Oh great.  
_Annie, you had the Phoenix Force, didn't you?  
Who else? _Anna rolled her eyes, _point out the obvious much?  
__Trask is gonna be pissed that we went for ice cream,_ the seven chimed as they rose through the holes in the floors.  
_Trask can learn to grow a pair. __It's about time we went out for ice cream, it's boring down_ _here_. _Why do you even stay down here anyway? You'd be more use upstairs where you can see things.  
Trask is a bossy boots._

"Burn," Jean murmured, eyes turning gold. She shot into the air, raptor manifesting around her. _I'm_ _coming_.  
"Jean? Where are you going?"  
"Ice cream."  
"That's not Jeannie," Logan snapped. "It's -" Flames struck Logan, sending him slamming into the elevator and crushing the doors. "Told you so."


	14. Chapter 14

**D/C**: I don't own X-men, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Toad, Harry, Graydon etc..) I do own any OC's that appear, this is not specific to any timeline.

**The Girl Who Played With Fire**

**Chapter 14**

The trap was sprung the minute they surfaced on the ground floor, an invisible pulsing wave of energy slamming into the nine females. Anna hit the ground, Jean falling on top of her as the Seven dropped next to them. The sentinels stood in a circle around them, arms outstretched and heads tilted down.

Anna dug her fingers into the floor, dragging herself towards the sentinels. Why couldn't she fly? This was new, Trask had supersized his inhibitor collars. Anna glanced at the Seven, watching as armed soldiers walked between the sentinels, collars in hand.

_No!_

Anna lunged, throwing herself at the soldier. He drew his pistol and shot her square in the chest, sending her onto her back. Anna coughed, a hissing noise came from her chest. She wasn't healing, oh God she was dying. This was it.

Death.

Anna groaned, gasping for air as a collar was placed around her neck and secured. The Seven were hauled to their feet, collars placed on their necks. Jean felt the cold metal close around her neck, her telepathy and telekinesis were gone ... Anna was dead, and the Seven were being taken back to their tanks.

Trask walked towards them and crouched next to Anna.

"Your country thanks you," he said, "for your service."

_I'm Canadian, dickhead_, Anna mouthed, eyes fluttering closed.

Logan sniffed the air, growling when he looked up at the hole.

"What is it?"

"Blood."

"Jean!" Scott ran for the open stairwell, Logan giving chase.

"It's not Jean, Scott," Logan said. "It's -" he trailed off as Scott burst out onto the ground floor. Sentinels, soldiers and Trask. Logan growled, claws extending as he lunged at the nearest sentinel. One of the heads turned, a beam shooting from its face and throwing Logan back into the wall.

"Put Miss Creed in her cage, take the Phoenix and put her in a stasis tank. Take the Seven back to theirs," Trask ordered.

Blood had pooled beneath her, Anna sprawled out on the floor with her eyes closed. The collar was stopping her healing factor, and stopping Jean from using her telekinesis to rip the collars off. Logan charged at the sentinels, slashing open its back as the soldiers opened fire. Two soldiers guarded Trask, another two moving to lift Jean and carry her. Even with the building burning around them, Trask was still running his freak show.

"Annabeth, can you hear me?" Trask spoke, looking directly at Logan.

Her eyes opened, Logan gulped as he watched the corpse stand. Holy shit.

What the hell had Trask done? Logan tore up the sentinel, taking out its circuits just as Kitty phased through the roof and straight through another sentinel, frying it.

"What, too soon to join the party?" Kitty grinned, X-23 tearing a hole through a sentinel. "Okay, that's not normal," Kitty trailed off as the raptor manifested around Jean, screeching as it burned away Jean's inhibitor collar. "Shouldn't have done that," Pryde chuckled as Trask ordered Creed to attack.

To deal with the problems that came with a Feral, he'd placed a neural transmitter within the inhibitor collar. Annabeth's conscience was still there, just under his control. The collar inhibited her psychic abilities as well as her healing factor, stripping her of her natural defences. Her body still worked, Anna just wasn't consciously controlling it. He pushed a button on a small remote, disabling the inhibitor for her healing factor.

"Take down Wolverine," Bolivia ordered.

Anna looked at Logan and growled, walking towards him. Her claws slid out, pupils dilating as her top lip curled back. Anna lunged, going straight for his throat. He buried his claws in her shoulder, throwing her towards a sentinel. She slammed into it and got back up, Anna charging at him and jumping clear over his head. She hooked her claws into his shoulders, lifting him and slamming him into the ground.

Logan buried his claws in her chest, throwing her towards a sentinel just as a beam shot from its face. The beam went straight through her chest, gouging a hole the size of her head. The wound healed moments later, stitching itself closed. Flames encased Anna, burning away the inhibitor collar along with her skin and muscle tissue. Anna dropped to all fours, screaming through gritted teeth as Trask pushed a button on a remote. The Seven looked towards Jean, eyes turning white. Jean dropped to her knees, writhing as they forced their way into her mind. The Phoenix Force screeched, something was tearing it out of Jean and dividing it.

"Anna," Logan watched as the Seven's clothes morphed into the Dark Phoenix outfit. Oh shit, this was the World all over again. He lunged, grabbing Anna by the waist and hauling her to her feet. "I'm gonna rip those fangs out of you, boy," Logan growled in her ear.

Anna snarled, going for Logan's throat. He shoved her out of the way, watching her stumble and regain her balance. She looked at the Seven, eyes wide. Anna struggled to break the collar, gasping and trying to talk but nothing came out. _Fi_, Anna thought, staring at the Seven. _Help, please._

The Seven looked towards her, eyes turning liquid gold. _Anna?_

_Burn._ Anna grunted as Logan's claws smashed through the collar, slashing open her neck at the same time. _Burn them and take me or Jean, take your freedom back. Trask wants your power, not you. I want you ... I need you._

_I am life. I am fire. The Phoenix shattered into a billion pieces, I'm just one of those pieces. I came to burn you my pale horseman, but you saw the light; you saw my purpose and you stayed even though you could have ran. You fought for me, and you're still fighting._

Anna, Kitty, Logan, Laura and Scott doubled over as telepathic screams filled their heads, flames consuming the Seven. Anna watched flesh dissolve to expose nanotech and metal skeletons. Huh, so that's what they were made from. Anna winced, watching the raptor reduce the sentinels to ash.

Then it took Jean, her eyes lighting up as the raptor manifested around her.

"Jean, please," Scott looked at her.

"You made your choice when you slept with her," Jean said.

"Slim, let her go, this ain't the place," Logan growled, glancing at Anna and Laura. "Let's go," he ordered. "Now!"

_Burn it to the ground. _Anna looked at Trask, a smile tugged at her lips and spread to her eyes. She clenched a fist, his skin twisting as Anna heard the bones in his neck start to snap.

"Beth, what are you -" Logan watched Trask's head jerk back, lolling as his body dropped to the ground like a broken puppet. She looked at Logan then walked towards the entrance, screams echoing around them as bystanders realised what had just happened.

"Anna!" Logan ran after her, "World War 3 is going to break out tomorrow when the world finds out."

"So? I'l survive. So will you and Vic. I'm sick of being walked on or controlled. Maybe Magneto has a point, humans and mutants will never co-exist. One of the species has to go."

"You're an X-woman," Logan said.

"Ask Slim, just because I live there doesn't make me one of you," Anna retorted.

_Anna? _Jean floated towards her, _where are you going? _She glanced at the Seven, the flesh on their nanotech bones was starting to repair itself. _Your friends have healing factors._

_Oops, must have forgotten to mention that. Good luck, Jean._

_You're leaving?_

_You have what you want: power. Fi will find me, and I'll be waiting. You're not the one I want._

_I put my ass on the line for you, I went back to the Institute for you._

_I didn't ask you to. Go sleep with Logan, he's the bad boy you want. I'm the girl you'll never catch._

_You're running, just like when that monster assaulted you. Every time you get close to someone and you get hurt, you run like a coward._

_Shut up and get out of my head before I do something I really regret._

_Like what? Rip my heart out? I'll heal, you can't kill me. And you won't risk hurting Fi, you're in love with someone who isn't even corporeal._

Anna kept her head up, walking down the street past the hoard of sentinels waiting outside. Better non-corporeal than someone who was corporeal, someone like Jean or Logan. The Seven would heal, cross-mutation would make sure that of that. It was just up to them to make their own way home. Her home was north, far north amongst the Rockies and the wolves. Where 'World War 3' would never find her, never affect her. Where she could live, survive and stay out of the way - and would never be found. At least not by easy means.

"Creed!"

Anna kept walking, ignoring the voice behind her. An arm wrapped around her neck, hauling her backwards. No! Anna struggled, clawing at the person's face. No, not again, not now ...

"It's me," Logan growled, dodging her hands. "Stop resisting!"

Anna looked at a nearby sentinel, its head lifting and facing them.

"Mutant detected."

"Get us to the jet," Logan growled. "Now, unless you want to be mince meat again."

"Go to hell," Anna snapped, heart pounding in her chest. "Worry about your psycho girlfriend," Anna snarled. "She's the one addicted to power."

"Jean's not my - you're the one sleeping with her."

"God knows that was a mistake," Anna retorted. "You want in the jet? Fine." Anna felt the blood run down her face, the sentinel's beam burning through her arm. She snarled, throwing Logan up into the air telekinetically. Anna ran, feeling her arm begin to grow back as she sprinted down the street. Sure, she ran away but at least she was good at it. Annabeth didn't look behind her, she just ran - adrenaline coursing through her veins and stirring the beast within. Not now, not when she was still in the city. Once she was in the wild, then she could give herself over to her base instincts - but not here.

"You can run but you can't hide, not from me, Creed," Logan growled, lunging at her from behind.

Anna sniffed the air, chuckling as she ducked. Sounded like Wolverine, looked like Wolverine but still didn't smell like Wolverine. Never would. Logan went over her, Anna grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling Logan towards her. Anna punched her, eyes glazing over as she watched Logan grow taller. His hair turned blonde, Anna snarled and lunged at the copy of her brother.

Jean chuckled, shaking her head. Oh this was too easy, Anna hadn't even felt her poking around in her head. Her defences were down, and she was vulnerable. Too eager to disappear, Anna wasn't even paying attention to her surroundings.

"Hey, baby," Jean smiled, sitting on the front steps of a building. "Miss me?"

Anna turned, staring at Jean in the red and gold catsuit. She growled, carnal instinct telling her to mark the redhead in front of her. Anna's lip curled back as Jean stood, walking towards her. "Away," Anna growled, baring her fangs. "Get away from me."

"Annabeth, close your eyes," Jean cooed.

"No, I close my eyes and you disappear. This is all in my head isn't it? It's never real with you."

"If I wasn't real, could you smell me?" Jean whispered.

"You're in my head, this is just another game. Another fantasy in my head. What do you want, Red?"

"You," Jean murmured, standing and moving closer to Anna. Anna shuddered as Jean's lips brushed against hers, leaning into Jean's body. She was a perfect fit, the missing jigsaw piece in Jean's life. The only one who hadn't passed judgement because of the colour of Jean's outfit.

"We're in public, and I just killed a man," Anna murmured back.

"Maybe I like a girl with a little fight in her, who isn't afraid of pain."

"I need a bath, and a warm bed. I won't get that at the Institute."

"I know a hotel in Manhattan. You are a telepath, aren't you? Getting in peoples heads is what we do, making them see what we want. We'll walk in and they'll never know we aren't who we say we are."

She'd grown through the past twenty years, using her powers in the manner Jean was describing. She'd also learned that it always came back to bite you in the ass. Telepaths were strong, but you couldn't control technology.

"You know I do have an apartment?"

"Why did you want to stay at the Institute then?"

Anna chuckled, "Don't know, there was this gorgeous redhead on the news one day. Heard that she lived there."

"Oh really? This redhead have a name?"

"Not sure, I can't read."

Jean blushed, eyeing Anna. "And you say it's Fi you're in love with?"

"Shut up and start walking."


	15. Chapter 15

**D/C**: I don't own X-men, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Toad, Harry, Graydon etc..) I do own any OC's that appear, this is not specific to any timeline.**  
A/N: **Flame away :D I know I did (hehe), the fun is only beginning.

**The Girl Who Played With Fire**

**Chapter 15**

Jean squeezed her hand, walking next to Anna. "So this apartment -"  
"Don't worry, its bought and paid for in cash. It's untraceable."  
"Because the last thing we need is someone following us, right?" Jean chuckled, "The real Wolverine has been tailing us for three blocks."  
Anna growled, clenching her jaw. And Jean had finally decided to mention this now? Anna kept walking, Logan was downwind so she couldn't smell him - but the reflection in the window was a pretty good guarantee that it was him - or the demonic shapeshifter.  
"Mystique is a mutant, not a demon," Jean said.  
"I thought you were going to stay out of my head," Anna snapped.  
"Alright, I promise to stay out of your mind, but I can't help if you shout."  
"I didn't shout."  
"You hate your brother for sleeping with her and you hate yourself for being attracted to a blue skinned woman with red hair. So is it women or redheads that are your type?"

Anna glanced down at her burnt clothes. Huh. Surely someone would have arrested her by now for indecent exposure. Half her chest was exposed, though in this city and age it was probably normal for women to walk around with their chest showing. Anna had never been too sure, was it women that were her type or just Jean's fiesty personality? Jean was the good girl turned bad, Anna's mirror.  
"Kiss me," Jean glanced at her.  
"Why?"  
"It'll give Logan something to think about, apart from waiting for your brother to show up. He's about to tagteam us."  
Anna snorted, whatever. Her brother didn't care, Victor had given up on God and given up on any chance of having a family. Graydon was the evidence Victor had needed to tell himself that he didn't deserve a family after what he'd done. Hell, even she didn't deserve what she had after the things she'd done.

_Vic, where are you?_ Anna reached out, _oh come on, I know you're out there.  
__Playing in the big leagues now, are we, Beth? About time you figured out the humans are due for extinction.  
__Trask is dead, Wolverine said World War 3 will break out.  
__You killed Trask?  
__Snapped his neck for good measure.  
__Good riddance, now kill your girlfriend because Jimmy's about to drop you._

Anna looked up just as Logan slammed down on top of her, snarling as he pinned her beneath his weight. She clenched a fist, launching him into the air. Anna grunted as someone crash-tackled her into the nearest building. Blonde hair dangled in her face, Anna grabbed a fistful of it and yanked the head down.  
Victor growled, slamming her into the wall and wrenching her arms out of their sockets.  
"Sorry, Jeannie," Logan murmured a split second before he drove his claws through her heart. Jean cried out, collapsing against him.  
Anna winced, straining against Victor before she sent him flying backwards. Annabeth threw herself at Logan, glancing down at his hand a split second before his claws went straight into her stomach.  
"Oh come on, that all you got?" Anna chuckled, spine going rigid and eyes bulging as something started draining her. Anna looked up, a brunette woman's hand was touching her face.  
"Coulda warned me 'bout what was gonna be in there," Rogue cringed. "Oh God, I did not need to see that ... Ugh, that's just way too much information."  
"Rogue?" Logan looked at her.  
"I'm good, just trying to curb the instincts. She's starving."

"Cheater," Victor muttered, frowning at Wolverine. "Just watch out for the - "  
Rogue growled, looking at Victor. "You really are a monster," Anne-Marie said, "You knew those men would be there and you let them do it anyway."  
"Do what?" Logan frowned.

"Get out," Anna whimpered, coughing up blood. The girl's hand was still touching her, what felt like hours had been less than a minute. Anna shuddered, Rogue's hand lifting. Old wounds had reopened, she'd felt weak as if the brunette had been stealing her life. Jean's hand touching her leg didn't help either. Anna pushed herself to her knees, it wasn't her hunger that Rogue had felt. The only hunger that Anna was feeling belonged to the schizophrenic farm animal that was Fi. The hunger she felt was only a trace of the true hunger that burned within the Phoenix, and the desire for power that had been awakened within Jean.

"Funny little man. It never works quite the way you want, does it?" Jean straightened herself up, glancing down at Anna. "Rogue, put your bare hand on Logan."  
"Kid?"  
"She's in mah head," Rogue groaned, "I can't get her out."  
"Didn't anybody teach you manners?" Victor growled, wrenching Jean's head back and twisting it violently. "Get Rogue out of here, I'll handle Red."  
"She'll rip your mind apart," Logan said.  
"I guess I'm relying on a higher power this time," Victor said.  
Anna closed her eyes, she'd never tried it before ... but it was either do it or lose Vic, and maybe Jimmy too ... Even if he was an asshole. She gritted her teeth, tearing Victor's mind from his body. Anna shuddered, feeling it invade the space with hers before she ripped her own out of her body.  
"What are you doing?" Logan growled, grabbing Anna and shaking her. "Answer me!"  
"Go, now!" Anna snarled, looking at her body through different eyes. She was taller, stronger. Awkward, there was something dangling from her - It had worked, holy shit, it had worked. "Victor, go!"  
"Beth, no," Victor stood, Logan staring at him in shock.  
"You knocked me out to protect me, now I'm doing the same."

"Did she just -" Rogue looked at Logan, "Should we -"  
"Let's go," Logan ordered. He knew that sacrificial bullshit, it always worked but the world was always worse off in the end. One less hero, one less fool to make stupid decisions for the right reasons. This was going to be awkward as hell, and look so wrong - but he wouldn't deny either of them a chance to figure it out. Logan walked towards the blonde, watching her look down at him. Logan met her gaze, a look of understanding appear in her eyes.

"Go. If we did - it wouldn't be in this body."  
"Yeah, that's what I was thinking."  
"Keep trying, you'll figure it out eventually. I can't be killed, and I won't be stopped," Jean looked at 'Sabretooth' as 'Anna', Logan and Rogue ran. She chuckled, walking towards the blonde. "Burn," Jean hissed.

"Where's Sabretooth?" Mystique looked at them as they regrouped, "Logan, where's Victor?"  
"Right here," Victor held his hand up. "Long story, I'll explain later. We need to go before she comes after us too. "

"Where's Jean?" Scott looked at Victor, "Anna, where's Jean?"  
"Anna has left the building," Logan said, shoving past Summers and heading towards the hovering X-Jet.

Sabretooth's howls echoed in Scott's ears as he walked up the ramp, he shuddered as the ramp closed and strapped himself in. Summers glanced over his shoulder at Anna, the look on her face said it all: Victor was dead. Permanently.

"Anna? You alright?" Scott looked at her. She grunted in response, Logan was avoiding looking at her. Rogue too, and Mystique. Calling for backup had been smart, but now one of the Brotherhood was dead and even Summers was reeling from the loss. Sure, Victor was a psychopath but he'd been their ally on occasions. "I know he was your brother."

"My sister is dead, my body is vaporised and you're a telepath short of a party," Victor said.  
Damn.  
"Sabretooth?" Cyclops looked at him.  
"Yeah, she swapped our consciences. Doing that would have killed her regardless, then your psycho ex-girlfriend had to torch her."  
"I'm sorry," Scott murmured.  
"Don't patronise me, I don't want your sympathy. Anna returned a favour, that's all. Don't act as if you knew her, because you didn't. Everyone gets a surge of strength during a crisis, Anna used hers to save your asses. Unless you want to go back and check for a body, I suggest you keep flying this plane."

Jean watched as 'Sabretooth' writhed in agony, howling in pain as the flames consumed him. She chuckled, and he'd thought he could stand up to the power of the Phoenix.  
No. Oh God, no ... Jean invaded his mind, tearing it open like a bag of popcorn kernels. The pieces spilled everywhere, memories spilled over into Jean's mind and played out like a bad eulogy.  
"No! Stupid - Why did you do it? He deserved to burn, they all did!"  
There was nothing left of the body, no ashes, no clothes - just an empty space. A void where a beautiful mind had been. Jean dropped to her knees, pressing her hands to the pavement. Anna had to be here somewhere, just a trace. Enough to bring her back, to fix her. The Phoenix was life, it had to bring her back.  
"Anna!" Jean choked back a sob, "This wasn't your fight."  
_What did you do? Where's Anna?  
__She's dead ... I killed her. I wanted Sabretooth to pay for all the evil he's done, I wanted him to suffer . They were trying to split us apart, they were trying to take the power away from me.__  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**D/C**: I don't own X-Men, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters. I do own any OC's that appear!

**A/N**: Thank you for your patience, I know it's been past two weeks since the last chapter which is why I did the time jump - and I was trying to avoid counting my chickens before they hatched. I hope you enjoy the following. If not, feel free to send threatening messages via PM.

**The Girl Who Played With Fire**

**Chapter 16**

_Flanagan Centre for Women; Westchester, NY._

_Two Weeks Later._

Anna yawned, rolling onto her side and pulling the blanket further up to her chin. She kept her eyes closed as voices echoed around her, the voices becoming louder by the minute. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, voices echoing in her head. Her ears ached, head beginning to pound as the whispers turned to shouts.  
"Make it stop," Anna whimpered. "Papa, make it stop! Please!"  
Something struck the mirror on the wall, glass shattering. The bed moved beneath her, Anna screamed as it spun rapidly. She clung to the bedhead, trembling as the bed slowed and dropped to the floor. She dove from the bed, crawling to her corner and pulling her knees to her chest. Annabeth covered her head with her arms as the bed flew into the wall, shattering on impact.

"It's her third episode today. Normally the drugs would work, but in her case ... Whatever affected her affected her mind. Her body is perfectly normal, injuries heal in a few minutes and she eats six times a day ... but it's as if someone took a solved jigsaw and broke it, then shook the pieces up. Some days she's lucid and begs to be freed, other days ... this."  
"Thank you," Bolivar gave a nod. The Basement contained many wondrous mutants, including two shapeshifters. Now it contained one. "May I?"  
"Go ahead, just watch out for her abilities."  
"This is an inhibitor bracelet. I took the collar and shrank it down, I just have to secure it on her wrist and it should work immediately."  
"You knew the young lady before the ... Event?"  
"She worked for me in security. Annabeth was talented, yes - a mutant, but she only wanted to be treated like anyone else. Her telepathy stopped many attacks on the building."

Trask walked into the room, ducking as a piece of wood buried itself in the wall. "Annabeth?" Bolivar said, walking towards her slowly. "My name is Trask, I'm a doctor. James sent me to give you this, he says its your birthday," he smiled.  
Anna giggled, "Jay?" she gawked at the silver charm bracelet. A horse dangled from it along with a wolf and three love hearts. "Can I put it on?"  
"Well he said it was for you. Just don't tell Mr Riley," Bolivar cocked his head towards the doctor.  
Anna gasped. "Papa says its unbecoming of a lady to keep secrets."  
"I don't think Papa will mind this once," he smiled and unclasped it. Anna held out her wrist, Trask quickly placing it on and clicking it shut. "It will only inhibit her telepathy and telekinesis, not her healing factor," Trask stood, looking at 'Mr Riley.' She smiled, staring at the bracelet.

_Snap._

Her body jerked, Trask jumping back as she fell forward. Her head struck the floor, seizures taking hold of her body. Her body contorted violently, skull cracking on impact.  
"I thought you said there was no brain damage," Trask frowned.  
"We've done multiple MRI's and CAT scans. There is no brain damage. If this was three centuries ago, I'd say demonic possession."  
Trask glanced down at his cell phone, dialling the lab and walking down the corridor. This was one conversation the doctors didn't need to hear.  
"It's me. Bring Aimee here to Flanagan's."  
"Yes Sir, should I tell her why?"  
"Tell her it could help Annabeth," Trask hung up. If his instinct was right, and it usually was ... Anna was waging war with herself. Her body was healing itself, her mind was shattered and she'd delivered on their agreement. She'd trapped a piece of a piece of the Phoenix Force inside her, and it was trying to break out. Anna was struggling to contain it, a fraction of a fraction of infinity was burning inside her. That's if he was lucky. The other option? He didn't want to contemplate if her mind was completely shattered.

"Logan, I got a lock! She's in Westchester," Emma said aloud.  
He smiled, running for the hangar. I'm coming for ya, darlin'. You'll be alright, we'll get that thing out of you. He sprinted up the ramp, Scott in the pilot's seat already. Emma was right behind him, and the Cuckoos. Ready to finally break through and get the old Jean back. God only knew what had snapped in Jean's mind after ... the Fire. Annabeth had been vaporised, yet a week later Sabretooth had woken up in his own body and Anna's was gone. Someone had intervened.  
"Logan, if we get close, don't take her out. We don't know if she's Dark Phoenix or just Jean," Scott said.  
"She erased Anna from existence," Logan snorted. "Five billion people died the last time she wore red 'n' gold, I'd say this time is slightly worse. Dark Phoenix didn't kill Anna, Jean did 'cause she was pissed. I'd say the planet got lucky."

"Close your eyes," she whispered.  
Anna giggled, covering her eyes with her hands. She squeezed her eyes shut, the red lady kneeling in front of her. Hands touched hers, pulling her hands away and holding them gently.  
"Open your mind," Jean murmured. "Let me help you."  
"Burning," Anna whispered, opening her eyes. Anna screamed, Jean's psychic projection disappeared. She shivered, looking up at the door. No ... No way out, just a solid metal door. Anna lunged, pounding on the large window. "Let me out!" Anna screamed, pupils contracting to slits. She looked at her wrist, grabbing the bracelet. "No!" She gripped the bracelet, straining to even pull it an inch. She sniffed the bracelet, snarling at the window. Adamanitum. "When I get out, I'll rip your fucking mind apart and tear your God damned throat open," Anna roared.

"Annabeth, it's for your own safety. You're not in control of your powers. Watch the mirror," he said. She stepped back, tilting her head as an image appeared on the glass. "This was five minutes ago," Trask said, voice carrying through the speaker in the door.  
The video played out, the bed smashing into the wall, Trask putting the bracelet on her. Talking to thin air. Anna stepped back, "What's wrong with me?" She looked at her hands. "Why can't I control my powers?"  
"You died, Anna. The Phoenix turned you to dust."  
"Jean did, not the Phoenix," Anna winced. "I think the Phoenix brought me back." Anna giggled, reaching for something in the air. "Pretty birdy," she squealed. Anna lunged, catching whatever she was seeing in her hands and cradling it delicately in her hands.

"Logan?"  
"I can't smell her, must've been psychic presence," Logan's earwig crackled as he walked down the stairs. The X-jet was in camouflage mode on the roof. "Hang on," he growled, sniffing the air. He cocked his head to the side, focusing on the voices he could hear.  
_"Pretty birdy!"  
_"Frost, get your ass down here, I found a telepath," Logan growled.  
"Who?"  
"Anna."  
"She's dead, Logan. There's no way she could heal, even with her healing factor. You'd be talking about healing herself at the atomic level," Emma's voice said in his ear. "Not even your healing factor is that good."  
"Yeah? Then why can I smell her? She's alive, I don't know how but she is. You saw Sabretooth, he was in his body and Anna's was gone. Guess we found where her ... Holy shit."  
"What is it?" Scott said.  
"Coming' through," Kitty said, phasing through the stairwell with Emma in tow.

Aimee hesitated, stepping into the room. "Hi, I'm Aimee," she smiled, crouching down a few feet from Anna as the door closed behind her. "What's your name?"  
"Annabeth," she giggled.  
It was high pitch, something that should have come from a five year old not a fully grown adult. "What've you got there?" Aimee looked at her hands, "Don't worry," she winked. "I won't tell a soul, I swear," she whispered.  
"Pretty birdy," Anna held out her hands.

Nothing. Aimee groaned inwardly, if the Phoenix Force was there, Aimee couldn't sense it. She stood suddenly, Anna crawling towards the corner. "It's okay, I just have to talk to my friend," she smile. Aimee waved at the glass, the door clicking open. Aimee was halfway out the door when a snarl came from behind her.  
"The X-men are here, Sir," Aimee said as the door slammed shut, Anna clawing at the door in an animalistic rage. "You need to leave."  
"Prepare Annabeth for transport," Trask ordered the doctor. "This facility isn't secure enough."  
"Excuse me?" The doctor frowned.  
"The X-men have arrived, which means Annabeth needs to be moved."  
"She's in the middle of a psychotic episode!"  
"She's harmless, just avoid the claws and fangs," Trask retorted. "Aimee, carry her to the car."  
"I'll have to knock her out. If she moves, it'll be harder to carry her."  
"Aimee," Trask frowned.

"She's directly below," Emma said. "Phase down, grab her and phase out. Just do it fast, she isn't exactly in a clear state of mind."  
"No, phase me down. She could do with a familiar face, and she'll recognise my scent."  
"Her mind is fractured, Logan."  
Kitty grabbed Logan's hand and phased him through the floor, dropping him into the room. Whatever electronics had been running were now fried thanks to Pryce's abilities.  
"Annabeth?" Logan half-smiled.  
She snarled, looking up at him. Anna blinked, tilting her head. She stood, running towards him. Logan's claws slid out just as she hugged him. "Jay," Anna giggled. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"  
"Sure, as soon as we get you back home okay? We're going to go to my mansion," he said softly. "Kitty, phase us up."  
"Anna, don't believe him. He isn't your friend, he's the enemy - he's the reason your Papa is dead," Aimee shouted.

Anna screamed, crying as she clung to Logan. "Kitty, phase us now!"  
She phased them up through the roof, Anna curled up in Logan's arms. "I think we'd better go," Kitty said, looking at Emma. "Crazy Train's going to leave the station at some point."  
"Annabeth," Emma placed her hands on the girl's cheeks as they crouched in the supply room. "I need your permission to enter your mind," Frost said, focusing on Anna's mind. "Creed, listen to my voice."  
"You have my permission," Anna murmured, yawning and looping her arms around Logan's neck. "Up, up and away," she giggled.

"I take it back, the Crazy Train has already left."  
"Can we go now?" Logan growled.  
"Jean was here, but it was a psychic projection," Emma said as Kitty took them to the roof. "Get her on the jet, tell the Cuckoos to be ready. I'm going to try and start putting the pieces back together ... Logan, get that thing off her wrist."  
"You can't take it off," Anna groaned into Logan's chest. "It's adamantium," Anna said. "At least on the outside."

"Magneto can get it off easy," Logan said.  
"It's not safe," Anna winced.  
"She's right, Logan. Unfortunately. If her powers are out of control, she's a ticking time bomb."  
Emma strapped herself into her chair, Scott giving her a hesitant smile. "We found one at least," Emma said. "Jean was there, but not physically."  
"Jean, please," Anna screamed as Logan cradled her. He squeezed tight, hearing a sickening crack as seizures took hold.  
"Get her on the floor, put her head between your knees. We need to find Jean so she can help fix it," Emma ordered as Logan pinned Anna with his weight. She jerked beneath him, Logan didn't even hesitate before extending his claws and stabbing her through the heart.

Except the seizures didn't stop.  
"Logan, I didn't say kill her!"  
"Works with Jean," Logan said.  
"When she's hosting the Phoenix Force. This isn't the same, Anna traded bodies with her brother, the strain of that along with being torn apart by Jean ... You may as well use the Muramasa blade and make it merciful."

"Emma!" Scott said, horrified.  
"What the Shi'ar did to the Phoenix by blasting it and shattering it? Jean did to Anna's mind. Jean ripped her mind apart - the memories are there, Scott. Anna was conscious every second, even at the end. You may as well kill her, because she's never going to recover properly. The trauma is too great," Emma continued.  
"I'm not killing her, she can make that choice for herself. Kitty, phase through the bracelet," Wolverine retorted.  
"Logan, there could be a buildup of telekinetic energy. When the bracelet comes off, it'll be like a bomb going off," Emma said bluntly.  
"And if she isn't?" Logan said.

_You saw what happened to Scott when the Phoenix took control,_ Emma spoke into Logan's mind. _Anna was consumed by the Phoenix, and then it spat her out. It took over her body and pieced her back together. She hosted the Phoenix. Not just the piece that Jean hosted, it used Anna as an incubator and brought its pieces together. Apparently sitting in the white hot room wasn't getting the job done quick enough so it used herw to reach across the cosmos. For twenty four hours, she was the Phoenix Force - and Jean was just Jean. Then it dumped her back on Earth and left her._

_So, where's Jean?_

_I don't know, but she isn't hosting the Phoenix anymore. You thought a fraction of infinity was powerful, the Phoenix is whole now. Power doesn't begin to describe it._


End file.
